His Butler, Devious
by Jessaminebell
Summary: Elizabeth Midford can be a rather demanding Fiance. When she asks to solve a case with her betrothed, Ciel decides it would be best to focus upon a simple story crafted by his butler. Strangely enough, the case Sebastian wrote of starts coming true. Young women are being drained of their blood. Can such a twisted case ever end well? And who exactly is this, 'Carmilla?
1. Chapter 1

"It's not fair, I keep telling you!" The sound of a young girl's shrill cry interrupted the returning Sparrows, causing the birds to tilt their heads in confusion. They stared down from the trees, small eyes focused upon the image of three individuals.

Two of the trio were sitting at an old wooden table, enjoying a warm afternoon tea. The steam wafted up, the wind blowing it into the stream of the sky. With the fresh cookies and desserts, the boy and girl were in audience with a perfect afternoon. The last person on the scene, and the one most would notice last, was the butler clad in all black. Despite the warm day and the beating sun, he did not seem the least bit hot in his dark attire. He simply stood off the to side, a slight bow showing subordination to the master he served.

"And how exactly is me doing my job unfair?" Lord Phantomhive's indifferent expression stared back to him from the orange tint of his tea. His royal blue eye shifted across the table to the blonde pigtails making quite a fuss.

Elizabeth wore an annoyed expression, green eyes cutting deeply into her betrothed.

"You barely spend any time with me, Ciel! If you weren't off solving all sorts of interesting cases, you would spend that time with me!" Per usual, she was making a point that was in the complete wrong.

_I would be doing what now? _Ciel thought bitterly, bringing the cup of tea to his lips. He placed an elbow to the table, leaning onto it in a bored manner.

"You visit quite often, Elizabeth. I see no problem with the current-"

"Maybe if we saw each other more, you would start calling me 'Lizzy' like I said you could." She interjected into his sentence harshly.  
Upon this remark, the boy sighed. He could see no point in the conversation where he could win. They were just going in circles, as usual. Maybe this time, though, he would play along.

"Alright, what would you like me to do?" His workload was already too much to bear, not to mention the overflowing letters inviting him to various social functions. Not that he was going to attend any, anyway.

Elizabeth's expression melted into a full smile. She nearly tipped the table over as she pounded her small fists full of excitement.

"I want to solve a case with you, Ciel! I won't take no for an answer!"

The sudden outburst left Ciel with a sour expression. He leaned back into his chair, blue eye drifting towards his butler. The two locked eyes for just a moment, the entertained smirk on Sebastian's face annoying Ciel further.

Ciel sighed, standing from his seat. He strode past the onlooking emerald eyes and into the manor, pupil drifting towards his butler for only a moment.

"Sebastian, come along." He egged him, ignoring Elizabeth's jump to her flat shoes.

"Ciel!? What about the case? You said-"

"I said nothing of it." He replied dully, stopping only to address the obvious concern in his betrothed's voice. Elizabeth's expression morphed to that of confusion.

"Then what is it you're going to do? We still have more time yet before tea is over." Any time she spent with her Ciel was a treasured moment. Perhaps the thought of having such annoyingly boring moments as precious memories was what drove the girl to her outburst of wasted time.

Despite the frown on his fiance's face, Ciel stared back with the same indifference.

"I'm going to find a case."

A slowly spreading smile flowered on Elizabeth's face at those words. She giggled, having a seat to the table. Her gentle green eyes looked up to Ciel with the simple happiness he always wished she would possess. She nodded slightly, settling down.

"Alright."

_He's always like this. He acts so cold, but he really tries to help others anyway he can. Why am I the only one that can see it? The smile that often touched his lips tries so hard to come out again, stopped only by himself. I want to see that smile again. With everyday I visit, it seems to rear it's head just a bit more. Maybe __if __I could visit everyday, Ciel would be much happier. _

Ciel gave her a small subconscious grin in return, the gesture seeming foreign to his lips. Upon realizing his mistake in action, the boy turned his head back towards the door.

"Excuse me."

* * *

"I want you to make a fake case." Ciel stared up to Sebastian, locking eyes with his servant. A smirk emerged to the demon's face at the words.

"Oh? For you and Lady Elizabeth to solve, My Lord?" The creative side of a demon? Would the macabre ideas surely swimming in his mind come out if he were given a pencil and paper?  
"Yes. If she so wishes to solve a case, I shall give her one." Ciel's eyes shifted towards the distant door, trying to figure out whether or not the mistress was listening.

"Try to make it as tame as possible. Maybe a few unexplained deaths. Quick and painless deaths." He corrected himself.

While the notion of death was a rather morbid topic, he truly couldn't think of a case without it that would quell his fiance's hunger. Even with that being said, What was a mystery without a murder?

A hand latched over Sebastian's breast as he bowed.

"Of course, My Lord. I am sure I can craft a story that will captivate even Lady Elizabeth's interest." If his butler said this was a task he would be able to do, he had no doubts. Perhaps when they finished he would be able to finally get some peace and quiet.

Ciel turned on his heel towards the distant door.

"I shall expect a letter with the case's details to arrive before Elizabeth and I finish tea. Make it as real as possible." He strode forward, unaware of just how deep the smirk on Sebastian's face had settled at those words. The butler chuckled, red eyes glancing towards the boy.

"Of course, My Lord."


	2. Chapter 2

"What about this one? It seems rather interesting." The sound of wrinkling paper filled the study along with the voice of an invested young girl. She rifled through a piles of papers, searching for just the right case she could solve with her loved one.

Ciel sat to his chair, eye shifting across the bright room to occupy his boredom. It had already passed teatime with no Sebastian to be found. If he had to endure another moment of this, he would most likely die from the high-pitched screams Elizabeth was shouting to his ear.

"Oooh! Or this one! Maybe not, though." The girl made a disgusted face as her eyes skimmed across the word, 'Mutilated'.

"Ciel, what does 'disjointed appendages' mean?"

The Earl's eyes widened, his hand snatching the paper away. He safely tucked the inappropriate case that had somehow made it's way into the pile back to the desk drawer. Ciel glanced back over to the blank Elizabeth.

A sudden knock interrupted the scene, soothing any worries the young lord might have had. He did not need to go into a full explanation of torture to his betrothed. He could only imagine her mother's reaction to learning of such lessons.

"Pardon me, My Lord." Sebastian popped a head in, his slender body following soon after. He approached the duo, a letter on his silver tray.

"What is it?"

_You're late, _Ciel's eye seemed to say.

_I'm well aware, My Lord. _His smirk spoke words as well, maroon eyes staring deeply into his master. The butler extended the silver tray for Ciel to collect the scrap of paper from.

_ "_A letter has just arrived, but I'm afraid there is no return address. The man whom delivered it even spoke as though he knew nothing of his employer."

_He cloaks even the letter's arrival in a mist of mystery. I suppose that extra time paid off. _Ciel smirked, driving the sharp instrument of the letter opener through simple circle of wax. No symbol was stamped to the red solid, which he found quite odd.

Elizabeth assumed a position over his shoulder, reading the words in the large and girlish handwriting.

* * *

_To Earl Phantomhive, _

_ I have been made aware of your position as Guard Dog in this fair city, and I beg of your help, __Lord Phantomhive. You may have heard, but the recent deaths at Aristocratic parties has everyone attending any function terrified. No one is at ease, especially myself. _

_ Young women have been found toyed with and drained of all of their blood. The type of toying with these poor souls reflect that a woman is behind such cruel murders. I believe that someone is playing a joke of the recent re-popularized book of "Carmilla". The individual forcing women of a clean slate into such heinous acts must be stopped. I beg you, Earl Phantomhive. I believe that only you are capable of solving such crimes. _

_ -K_

* * *

"Carmilla?" Ciel repeated to himself, confusion staining his mind. He had never heard of such a book.

"Carmilla; a gothic novel by Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu. It was first publicated in 1872, and was very controversial for the themes of female to female sexuality." Sebastian cleared his throat, explaining the book to his rather uneducated master.

"Over the years, and quite recently, the book has grown in popularity. It follows the life of a vampire mistress named Carmilla and her attraction between the narrator of the tale."

Elizabeth's eyes were blurred with a slight sadness, mirroring her gloomy smile.

"The narrator was so lonely. She never had any friends to speak of, as she lived in a solitary castle in the midst of a grand forest. When Carmilla finally showed up, she had another person to live a normal life with, but she, too, turned out to be fake. I feel so bad for her." The girl spoke with such a depression that one could almost think she was the narrator herself.

Ciel frowned, staring with judging eyes towards his fiance.

"I very well doubt Lord Edward allowed you to read such a book." Really, such violent themes were not meant for the girl standing next to him.

Elizabeth smiled, waving him off.

"Of course not, silly! I took it from Paula when she wasn't paying attention. She positively wouldn't stop speaking of it, so I decided to read it, despite what my brother had said!" She giggled, completely ignoring the sigh from Ciel. The boy pointed his eyes to Sebastian.

"Make up a suspect list, questioning all individuals that were present-"

"Oh, no, that will simply not do!" Lizzy cut off the boy, puffing her cheeks in annoyance.

"You said we could do this case together, so I don't want anyone else helping us!" She waved her hands in the air in protest.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian, but I only wish for Ciel's help!" She pointed a smile towards the butler, leaning herself onto the Lord possessively.

A smirk touched the butler's lips. He bowed to the girl slightly as his response touched his lips.

"I understand, My lady."

Ciel sighed, going along with Elizabeth's request.

_Sebastian made the case, after all. How hard could it possibly be? And how far could he possibly have gone? Actors? _

"Sebastian, do not help us in solving. That is an order." The utterance of these words gave the girl a smile. She nodded, agreeing with him.

"So what do we do now?" He turned back to the girl leaning heavily on his shoulder, quite literally. She backed off, a thoughtful finger touching pink lips.

"Well, the letter says that the murders happen at social parties... Ciel!" Elizabeth grabbed his hands, green eyes sparkling.

"A good friend of mine is throwing a ball tomorrow! We could go and see if anything happens. Maybe we'll even catch the culprit!" She spoke so excitedly even when faced with the indifferent blue pupil. The boy groaned slightly, pulling his hands back to his lap.

Ciel leaned his head back, closing an eye in silent reflection.

_And here I supposed doing this case would relieve me of having to take her to any such annoying events... I suppose it can't be helped. It's not as though I'm particularly busy tomorrow, anyway. _

Ciel opened his eyes, body still resting against the chair and eyes pointed forward.

"Fine."

The simple word caused a great uproar of laughter in the room, nearly driving the boy deaf in the shrill cries. His eye stared forward as the girl shook him in her excitement.

"I haven't gone with you to a ball in positively forever, Ciel! Oh, it'll be so much fun! We'll question a bunch of witnesses, maybe even catch the murderer!" It was so unlike her to b concerned with the case rather than the dress she would wear or if the two would be dancing.

To be honest, Ciel didn't really mind.


	3. Chapter 3

The low rumble of a crowd's voice always annoyed the boy, but it seemed especially troublesome at the moment. It worked through him like a jackhammer, causing a frown to dip into his face.

Another thing that always irritated him of social functions was the dress code. Sure, he had no corset to wear, but the tight fitting black suit was anything but comfortable. And the single red rose in his pocket? Who was he kidding? He felt like a doll that Elizabeth always felt the need to dress up.  
Ciel worked his drink around in a circular motion, hands needing something to do.

He glanced around, eyes surveying the scene of dancers.

_Are they actors? Just how is Sebastian meaning to pull this off? And who is this mysterious 'K'?' I suppose I'll find out soon enough. At least Elizabeth seems to be occupied._

The girl had wandered off, speaking with various individuals with questions that seemed too 'to the point'. She was probably getting more odd glances than information.

Ciel sighed.

"Now don't do that! No sighing is allowed at a party!" As usual, the Midford girl was complaining of his negative expression. Ciel turned his head, bored pupil locking with a happy emerald.

Of course, Lizzy decided to match with the boy. Her dress was composed of many efflorescent flowers. They were varying shades of scarlet, and Ciel assumed they were meant to be roses. They adorned the bottom line of her dress, also finding their way to the headband holding all hair on her head back except for a single curled strand. She really seemed no different to him than any other day.

Ciel sighed once again, shifting his eyes to the distant crowd of dancers.

"The answer is no." His sudden answer to an unsaid question sent confusion to the pine forests nestled in Elizabeth's pupils. She smiled, cocking her head.

"Whatever are you speaking of, Ciel? I didn't ask a question."

Ciel's eye was caught for only a moment by a rather dark dress among the bright colors. He drifted back to the conversation, unable to see the face of the woman, and truly not caring to.

"I'm assuming you wanted to ask me to dance, and the answer is no."

"Oh, silly, I wasn't going to ask that!" Elizabeth laughed, transferring the confusion to her betrothed's face. She smiled brightly, still giggling a few breaths.

"I was going to say that none of the girls I've asked have heard of the murders. They talk almost like it hasn't touched the newspapers."

Ciel narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He glanced behind him to the statue of a butler. The maroon eyes offered a solemn smirk, almost as if they had planned such a thing.

_So Sebastian isn't as well prepared as I thought him to be. I would have assumed more effort out of the man. I suppose there is only so much a demon can do, though._

Ciel glanced back over to Elizabeth.

"Pity. Perhaps you could try asking the men. Maybe they will know more." To be honest, he would just rather go home. Hopefully she would be finished soon.

"Alright. Stay right here, Ciel!" Like before, the girl rushed off to unseen areas. Ciel's eye drifted, settling towards the crowd.

_Hopefully this bore will end soon._

* * *

The time wore away as boredom settled into the Earl. He gazed to his empty glass, twirling the cup around to connect the various dots around the rim. This eventually wore away his patience as well, as he found himself wandering for another glass.

The Earl looked to the table, examining each liquid before deciding upon a different shade of red. It was very similar to a hue on Elizabeth's dress, but he paid no mind to such a fact and reached out to grab the edge.

A black gloved hand approached upon the Lord's hand, immediately drawing itself away as the feminine fingers slid across his. Ciel glanced up, realizing another individual had reached for the same glass.

"Oh, I apologize."  
Royal blue eyes accompanied a light smile that seemed just a tad more than friendly. The woman looked down to Ciel, her height outweighing his by just a few inches. Perhaps the dark colored heels added in this, but surely, without them, she would still tower over the boy. The shade of her pupils seemed so oddly familiar that Ciel had to give another look. Upon closer examination, he realized the shade was so very strikingly similar to his. It was almost as though he was staring to his own feminine face, but the Lord cast this thought out. Though, he had to admit, the light grey color of her long hair also closely resembled his. Perhaps the woman's was just a tad lighter. His attention turned to the black dress, a faint memory of the previous hour holding the figure-fitting dress.

The black dress hugged the girl's hips, branching out as it reached her legs and also spreading out towards the back rather than portraying an image of a bell. It was an adult style that the Young Lord would never find on Elizabeth. Oddly enough, darkly colored efflorescent roses detailed the edge of the bottom, giving Ciel a thought towards his fiance.

Overall, this woman gave a very mature and friendly aura.

She laughed slightly, covering her mouth in slight embarrassment.

"No, Earl Phantomhive, it is my fault. I apologize." She spoke of him as though she was in acquaintance, but Ciel had never seen the woman.

"I'm afraid I'm not aware of who you are, Miss, but it seems as though you are already in thought of me." He placed a fake smile to his face, reflecting the one on the woman's pink lips.

"I'm sorry. My name is Karnstein. I'm rather new to London and I'm afraid I've picked up on all the news, especially word of you, Earl Phantomhive." She seemed rather interested, to say the least. Even so, Karnstein kept with her calm and friendly expression, blue eyes looking on squinted admiration.  
Ciel's eyes narrowed.

_Karnstein? Could she be the 'K' Sebastian wrote in the letter? Perhaps he did go as far as hiring actors.__ The way she looks at me does not remind me of an actor, though. I cannot get over the unconditional amount of love that seems to radiate from her familiar eyes. _

"If you don't mind me asking," His serious voice and dip in smile attracted the blue pupils full attention.

"I've recently received a letter. I'm afraid I am not aware of the sender, as I was only given the initial 'K'. Could you perhaps be that individual?" It was a long stretch, but how far could coincidences really go?  
Karnstein laughed slightly, nodding.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry to have confused you, Earl Phantomhive, but I knew you would not know who I was, so I didn't see any reason in giving you a name. When I voiced my nervousness of attending any social functions, the Viscount gave me your name." These words ran a chill along the Earl's spine.

"T-The Viscount? Do you mean Viscount Druitt?" Was this poor, poor girl a new doll of his?

Karnstein set down her glass, eyes drifting towards the rim she ran a gloved finger across.

"Yes. He's been the one who has offered me a home in the troubling times I've run across. I'm not from London, as I said previously. I have been living in the country with my fiance for quite some time. We met just a year ago, and I was so convinced he was the one who I would stay with forever..." Her smile turned slightly melancholy. Only now could Ciel see just how young the girl was. She seemed only three or four years older than him, but she had already started living with her betrothed? He saw it as rather odd.

"He died very suddenly, and I fled the manor in depression. The Viscount took me from the streets." The girl's eyes widened as she suddenly snapped back into reality. A smile touched her face as she laughed.

"I'm sorry, Lord. I nearly forgot how dull my life has been. I didn't meant to start rambling. Have you a fiance? I would imagine someone of your position would have many female suitors." She seemed quite interested, both eyes now looking deep into him. Lord Phantomhive glanced away from her, eyes trailing across the dancing pairs and busily playing orchestra. Oddly enough, no curled pigtails were anywhere to be seen. Perhaps the girl had wandered off.

"Yes, I do." He mumbled, half into the conversation.

"Really? Would it happen to be the young girl that spoke with me earlier? The rather excited and happy one? Elizabeth Midford, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, and I've seemed to have lost sight of her. Have you by chance spoken with her in the past half of an hour?" Normally he wouldn't ask for the help of a stranger, but the boy had no true intentions of searching for very long. He was already mentally exhausted from the various social situations thrown at him throughout the night. It was a crowded party anyway, so no harm could come to the girl. Even more, the case was only a story a demon had come up with. The attendants were probably all fake, anyway.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't. I'm sure she isn't far off, Lord Phantomhive."

The sudden stop in the music had both of the two glancing towards a shouting man gathered at the center of the dancing couples. He addressed them as a whole, bright smile nearly blinding Ciel from his far-off position.

"At the request of a few loony individuals and the approval of our host, we shall now begin a game of 'Deerstalker'!" A tremendous uproar had Karnstein glancing around in confusion. Ciel instead groaned, shaking his head in disapproval.

_A game of Deerstalker at a party such as this one? How young do they think they are? _

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't know what's going on. Just what is 'Deerstalker'?" Not that she should have known, anyway. A normal child of her class would never participate in such a rowdy game. However, Ciel had the exception known as Elizabeth. She would often drag him into such annoying games when she would visit.

"It's a game played quite often by children." He pointed to the table he know leaned against.

"One usually uses a table similar to this one, blindfolding both players with thick cloth. When this happens, one is designated as the 'stalker' and the other as the 'deer'. They are lead to the opposite side of the table from one another and told to wait. When a watching individual yells for the game to start, the 'deer' and 'stalker' run or walk around the table, unaware of where the other could be. They rely on sound, fleeing or running when they deem it necessary. Naturally, it's the 'stalker''s job to catch the 'deer' and the 'deer''s job to survive as long as it can. It's a game I never truly enjoyed." Ciel made an annoyed face.

_I was always picked as the deer. _

Contrasting to his expression was Karnstein. She placed her hands over her chest, a smile flowering on her face.

"Well, it sounds like great fun to me. I can never remember if I had any friends while growing up. They would mostly come and go, so even if I liked one, they would never stay for very long."

"Who would like to be our first couple to play?" The announcer interrupted the girl, sending both her and Ciel's similar eyes back to his position.

A murmur of activity spurred among the scene, shattering any silence. The host of the game began to walk, smiling and choosing any two that he might fancy.

Ciel's eyes narrowed as the man came closer to him and Karnstein.

_Sebastian wouldn't be behind something like this, would he? No, if he is.._

The man drew even closer, locking eyes with the Earl. His smile became full.

"Lady Karnstein and Earl Phantomhive, would you like to be our first contestants? There is a prize in mind for the deer to last the longest and the stalker to catch the deer the in the fastest time." Royal blue eyes glanced over to Ciel, a slight begging hidden in the pupils.

"Well, Lord Phantomhive? I've yet to play this game before, meaning you'll have a fair advantage whether you be the Deer or Stalker. Would you like to play?" Karnstein laughed, stepping towards the entertainer.

Ciel's eyes glanced backwards, eyeing the smirking butler in the corner.

He sighed, placing his weight back onto his feet and not from the table.

"If you challenge someone in such a self-disrespecting manor, I doubt you would ever win, Lady Karnstein."  
"Nonetheless, I accept."

_If Sebastian thinks he'll have me back down from such a game, he's wrong. _

His eyes settled onto the gentle smile of Karnstein.

_It does not matter if she has never played or is gentle. _

_ I will win._


	4. Chapter 4

A thick white cloth hid Ciel's eyes from the light, rendering the boy completely blind. The slight hum of laughter seemed to intensify as one of his senses was cut off. The Lord was guided to one side of the table, his stomach touching the edge.

"Tonight the Earl Phantomhive will be the Stalker, and Lady Karnstein will take the role as the deer. Absolute silence is necessary for the game to be played, so I ask that everyone hush their voices and move not a muscle!"

Even the simple click of a heel had Ciel's head whipping towards the position.

"And now we start!"

An eery silence cut into the heart of the boy. He guided his hand around the edge of the table, the clicking of his heeled shoes making the only racket.

_I need to lower the sound of my breathing. I need to hear any little sound she might make._

Despite his order to himself and the slowed rate of oxygen pumping into his lungs, the Lord could hear no sound from the friendly young lady. It was as silent as ever. He picked up the pace, perhaps hoping to catch the girl off guard.

After several minutes of fast walking, the Lord could be almost positive he had ran around the entire circle. Why hadn't he at least heard any sort of noise from the deer? It was almost as if she had disappeared altogether.

The Lord took another step, the clicking of his own heel snapping him into the fatal mistake he had made. His expression contorted to that of annoyance.

_My shoes... She's been hearing me walk and avoiding where I had been. She must have taken off her heels before starting and I had just not noticed. _

Ciel reached down, tearing the loud annoyances from his feet. He slid them to the side, focusing his mind back to the game. He began a small run, once again going the length of the table before running out of breath. He bent down slightly, clearing his throat.

_If I cannot track her by click of her heels, and I cannot outrun her, I will need a better strategy in order to end this quickly... But what?_

Ciel skimmed his fingers across the cloth of the table, feeling the fabric. He felt a small tug, causing him to furrow his brow.

_What was that? _

Another small tug moved the cloth, yet it seemed to come from a different direction. A sudden thought reached the boy, his fingers gripping the assumingly white cloth.

_The tablecloth is smooth and silky, meaning that rather scratchy fabric of Lady's Karnstein's dress could be pulling at it. If these tugs are hers, that means I can track her movements._

He put his theory to test, moving to the side with rather loud strides. Upon stopping, the Lord Phantomhive held the cloth. Just as he had guessed, the tugs moved to a position directly across the table from him. A smirk spread across his lips.

_And all I have to do now is trap her.  
_Ciel reached towards the rose tucked in his pocket. Judging the distance of the table, he threw the object to a soft landing that echoed in the silent hall. This action alerted the girl of his fast approached, causing her feet to flee the other way, right next to the position the Lord happened to be be in Ciel reached out his hands, looking for the woman.

"I have you!" He shouted in victory, nearly toppling forward when no individual sat to where his arms reached towards. The smirk was wiped off from his face before a soft giggle and heavy breath filled his ears.

"You'll have to be faster than that, Lord Phantomhive!" Lady Karnstein's run in the opposite direction had Ciel sprinting after her. His expression turned to a determined scowl, eyebrows tight and closed eyes yearning to be free. He ignored his hot breath, instead focusing on a run. Even the sudden murmur of voices did nothing to his jog. He _needed _to win.

A hand latched onto the boy from ahead, stopping his run. Ciel paused, heavy breaths and a confused stare littering his red face. The hand gripping his shoulder was that of a man's, not strength a lady such as Karnstein could summon.

The boy tugged at his blindfold, realizing there was a very sharp increase in words by the audience.

Upon seeing the light of the ball, the boy was revealed to maroon pupils and a full smirk. Ciel furrowed his brow.

"Sebastian? What is going on?" He looked around, seeing no apparent danger.

Without a word, the butler stepped aside. His movement provided the Earl with all the information he needed. His glare softened as he saw a fallen woman.

The pale face Karnstein wore reflected her shallow breathing. She smiled to her attendant, however. Her blindfold hung around her neck, the man at her side untying the cloth.

"There, there, my beautiful raven. It's all right." The Viscount Druitt knelt next to Karnstein, wearing a reassured smile to his face. His purple eyes rested onto the girl in the same squinting appreciative manor he did with Ciel not so long ago. Even with the shivers the Earl was receiving, he found it best to kneel next to the man and question Karnstein.

Her gentle blue eyes shifted over to Ciel with an apologetic smile.

"I apologize, My Lord. I'm afraid I just became a little tired." The whiteness of her face did not seem like such a mild thing to Ciel.

A hand was offered to the woman, the individual's slender fingers being the Viscount Druitt. With this hand, Lady Karnstein was able to stand. She leaned towards the man, shallow breaths slowing down. Aleister Chambers smiled with his usual arrogance.

"My dear Raven doesn't understand the strain exercise places on her fragile heart. You'll have to forgive her. How cruel is the blood flowing through her veins, a poison that gives her life. Rather poetic, If I do say." His words were sweet poison, as he had compared to the scarlet flowing through Karnstein's veins.

Ciel rose next to them, narrowing his eyes.

"What affliction does she possess?" It seemed rather serious in the way she had suddenly acted. However, the girl now seemed to be recovering. She smiled, laughing slightly.

"I've had anemia since I was a little girl. It's truly not that big of a problem, but-"

"But we should be leaving. My beautiful little Raven needs her rest." The Viscount interrupted her, sending pleading eyes his way.

"But we've only just arrived, Aleister-"

"And you've made it clear you're not well enough to continue. Do not worry, My Raven." He stroked her hair, wiping any expression of surprise from Ciel's face and replacing it with disgust.  
Aleister guided her away.

"We can always go to another party. When you're well enough."

Despite the one-sided conversation she was having with the Viscount, the royal blue eyes so similar to Ciel's looked backwards. They locked pupils with the Earl, giving him a final gentle smile as a parting gift.

The beautiful black Raven disappeared into the darkness of the fragile night.


	5. Chapter 5

"What a rather odd turn of events, My Lord." The whisper of Sebastian sent an angry frown to Ciel's lips. He glared up, hand balling into a fist.

"What on Earth are you speaking of!? You are the planner of these events! How could you possibly not know what was going to happen!?" Or was he? Was Sebastian capable of controlling an entire ball to fit the confines of a simple case? At the moment, the Young Earl couldn't be sure of what to think.

Sebastian smirked, maroon eyes cutting deep into Ciel.

"A writer is not limited to what they think, My Lord. Sometimes the author is simply the puppet of a twisted tale yearning to be heard. The strings tighten, suffocating the mind until the individual continues to write, never silenced before the end of the tale, only to be replaced by an even sicker thought."

Ciel's glare deepened.

"And just what do you mean by that?"

An echoing scream cut through the party, stopping any music from being played. Individuals turned, all eyes pointed towards an out-of-the-way hallway from which the voice came from. The scream tore straight into Ciel, widening his eyes and quickening the beat of his heart. His mouth gaped.

_Elizabeth._

The sound of Earl Phantomhive's shoes clicked across the dance floor, sending him barreling through the crowd that was gathering. He weaved through women and men, ignoring the looks of shock and silent murmuring taking place. It was only when Ciel slammed open the door of the hallway's room did he stop his run. His royal blue eyes looked down, crimson filling the pupils.

"Lizzy..!"


	6. Chapter 6

Standing in the midst of a pool of blood was the crimson splattered girl. The amount of worry and sadness etched into her emerald pupils was directed towards Ciel upon his entering of the room. The tears welling in her eyes fell, much like the droplets of blood falling from the woman she held in her arms. Elizabeth wiped her face with her sleeve, smearing the red across her cheeks.

"Ciel..! She's..!" She whimpered, shaking her head.

Ciel looked to the woman in his betrothed's arms, realizing just where the blood had come from. Several tens of holes were in the female's neck, a crimson liquid still streaming down her pale skin. It was as if an animal had broken into the room to tear her apart. Ciel approached, eyes still wide. Only the sound of Elizabeth's hushed sobs filled his ears, his full attention turned towards the cute girl holding a cold empty shell of a person.

"Elizabeth, come away from that now.." His voice was a whisper, unsure and soft. Lizzy glanced up, seeing only the hand of her fiance. He wore no expression and seemed just the same as any time she had seen him. The tears flowed heavily down the girl's face, a certain anger being projected towards her betrothed.

"Ciel! A woman just died! Why can't you summon at least a... At least a..." She trailed off her words, all coherence lost to her. Elizabeth stared forward, looking past Ciel. She held her face with a traumatized hand, shaking it slightly.

"A woman... A woman just died..! She died right in front of me... I couldn't... I couldn't do a.. Thing.." She muttered, an unblinking stare being directed to the blood stained on her arm. A sudden moment of realization hit the girl. Any warm or comforting hold she had on the corpse crumbled. Elizabeth dropped the husk, crawling backwards.

"NO! No! No..." Her head continued to shake, both hands holding it in utter terror. It was almost as if the girl had forgotten of her fiance standing just feet away. Her jaw shook as it hung open, tears streaming down her unblinking eyes.

Ciel stood feet away, mind whirling with thoughts of just what to do.

_I didn't want her to see this. I didn't want those smiles... _

"_It's a relief. Ciel is acting like his old self again. Since he was so close to Madam Red, I was worried. I don't want Ciel to have anymore bad memories. That's why I do what I can to cheer him up._"

_ All that happiness..._

_"__What type of lady wins over a man by material __items__?" _

_I didn't want any of it to disappear. I__'ve always__ want__ed__ it by my side. How does this help to do that..?_

"I don't... I don't want..." Elizabeth continued with her silent mumbling, unaware of the boy slowly walking towards her. The grip on her face tightened, nearly causing her nails to puncture the skin.

A person knelt next to the girl, though her pupils did not move to meet it.

"Eliza-" Ciel stopped himself from the name, instead willing a different one.

"Lizzy." He called for her attention, receiving a stare from wide emerald eyes. They looked deep into him, tears seeming to increase upon realizing he was there.

"C-Ciel..?" Her moment of clarity was the boy's only chance.

"Yes, it's me, Lizzy. Keep looking at me, Lizzy. Don't look anywhere else." Could he lose her again if she dare look away? The amount of blood around the room and that on her clothes could make anyone crazy with concern, especially his extremely sensitive fiance.

Ciel reached into his pocket, grabbing a white strip of cloth. He showed it to the girl.

"I'm going to tie this around your eyes, alright? It will only be for a moment." He reassured her, bringing the fabric around her eyes and tying it tightly behind her head. He gripped her hand with a light pressure, ignoring the obvious feel of the blood still stained to her skin. Ciel helped the girl up. He guided her across the room, making sure the girl didn't touch a single part of the corpse.

"B-But what are we doing, Ciel? Where are we going?" She brought a hand to her face, wiping away the tears that had not been collected by the blindfold. She sniffed, tightening her hold on Ciel's hand. He squeezed back, reassuring her. A slight smile appeared to his face as he looked back.

"Do you remember when we used to play Deerstalker? It's just like that. You can be the stalker and catch me as many times as you like, as long as you.." Ciel's eyes lowered.

"As long as you smile again."

The two reached the door to the room. Ciel brought the girl in front of him. He silently closed the wood, staring to the ground in anticipation over Elizabeth's next answer.

The white cloth that was now stained with the blood of the woman dropped to the ground, allowing the blonde girl sight of her fiance.

"Ciel?" The slightly louder voice caused the Earl to glance back to the girl.

A red face still holding back tears now held a slight smile. Emerald green eyes looked to nothing but the boy in that moment. This small expression gave a grin to the boy.

"Can we really play that game as many times as I wish?"

"As many times, Lizzy."

Elizabeth sniffed for a last time, nodding. She laughed.

"Alright!"


	7. Chapter 7

The feeling of a new dress was something the young girl loved quite dearly. She wrapped the blanket tighter around her shoulders, green eyes searching for the royal blue pupils sitting across from her.

The three; Sebastian, Ciel, and Elizabeth had gathered to an isolated drawing room away from the large crowd of the party. With the police already being informed, the Earl Phantomhive had only so much time to get the information from Elizabeth. He may have felt just a tad guilty for asking of the traumatizing event so soon, but there was no room for avoidance.

"How did you.. End up in the room?" Ciel tried to think of the best phrasing he could. This fact seemed quite obvious to Lizzy, as she smiled.

"Please, Ciel. Don't hold back your questions. Ask anything you want if it will hep us to solve the case." She sniffed.

A white cloth appeared next to the girl, extended from a smirking butler. She returned the gesture, accepting the tissue.

"Thank you, Sebastian." He always knew just the right way to act for any situation, and such a small act of handing her a tissue was a large thing in her mind.

"Alright," Ciel paused, searching his mind for a different question. Now that he thought of it, he wanted more information before he pressured her for any facts of the corpse. It could also give the girl more time to prepare her memory and become situated.  
Memories of a gentle smile and black raven filled the mind of the Earl.

"A woman. Did you meet a woman a little older than us calling herself Karnstein?" The frail teen had mentioned of meeting Elizabeth. Perhaps she provided more information to Elizabeth than Ciel knew.

Elizabeth nodded, a faint smile coming to her lips.

"Yes, I did. She was so nice and pretty. I _had _to compliment her on her dress, and she already knew me when I approached her. She seemed so.." Lizzy paused on her words, eyes drifting towards the ground.

"So sad..."

"How so?" Ciel scooted to the end of his seat, eyes placed upon his fiance in wonder.

Elizabeth placed the tissue in front of her nose, speaking from behind it. She began her narration.

"When she came over to me..."

* * *

The raven dyed all in black was completely alone in the corner of the room. Elizabeth didn't see anyone near her, as she simply looked out an open window into the dark night. Her royal blue eyes drifted back and forth, a sad longing locked in them. She didn't realize the blonde girl had approached until she finally spoke.

"Hello! I don't mean to interrupt, but I'd like to say I find your dress lovely!" Elizabeth said, smiling.

Karnstein's blue eyes seemed to try to hide any sadness before looking over. A gentle smile appeared to her face.

"Oh, thank you. Are you sure, though? I've been told by many that black is a dull and a color that's not very pretty at all." Karnstein looked to her own dress, doubting the compliment.

Elizabeth shook her head, smiling.

"I'm usually the same way. I find black and white to be terribly boring colors, but on you..." She took another look, a slight laugh reassuring the lonely girl.

"I think it suits you quite nice."

A rather shocked stare befell those royal blue eyes at Elizabeth's statement. They locked with green pupils, not reacting for a few seconds. However, before long, Karnstein wore the same gentle smile, if not a bit more loneliness left from her eyes.

"Thank you. I had come to this party wondering if my reclusive behavior would deter everyone away, but I suppose that was not true. Your compliment truly means the world, Lady..?" She begged for a name with the dark hue of her eyes.

Elizabeth stepped a little closer, happy she had made a smile come to the woman's lips.

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Midford. May I ask you your name?"  
It was a simple question, but a confused expression dawned upon the woman. She questioned herself, looking down to the floor in thought.

"My name..?"

A light bulb went off in Karnstein's mind. She laughed slightly, blushing in her mistake.

"I'm sorry, I sometimes have trouble remembering such simple things as my name or where I had grown up. I'm called Karnstein Carmilla."

Elizabeth let out an entertained giggle.

"Karnstein Carmilla? Like the popular vampire novel?" It was not a common title she heard everyday.

Carmilla nodded. An odd expression of unclear memories came to her face as she thought.

"Yes. I vaguely remember my mother taking quite a liking to it when it came out. Oddly enough, I don't seem to recall much anything else about my childhood. My mother died when I was quite young and I lived in an orphanage most of my life. All I can rely on are the stories of my few relatives. Even they seem to be holding a truth from me, I think. They look at me so oddly for a reason I can never place. It's strange. I even forget about my time with my late fiance. An entire month seems lost to me.. I someday... Want to remember.."  
Karnstein seemed to flash back into reality in that moment. She regained a smile.

"I do apologize, Lady Midford. I sometimes go off on wild tangents about myself. Please disregard it." The slightly amnesiac girl looked back to Lizzy. She widened her royal blue eyes in the slight welling of tears in the girl's eyes.

"That's... So sad.." Elizabeth choked out, sniffing her red nose.

Karnstein furrowed her brow.

"My past? It was lonely, I admit, but.."

"You remind me of the narrator of Carmilla. She was so alone her whole life. She tried so hard to act strong, even when she was the loneliest, but she knew that she needed someone else, even if they were only an illusion."

Karnstein's eyes widened in this assumption of the lady.

Elizabeth reached out to grasp the thin delicate fingers kept in black gloves on the surprised woman's hands.

"It's alright, Lady Karnstein! You're not alone anymore!"

Elizabeth Midford was known for many things. She was known for pretty dresses, polite smiles, and high pitched screams. Despite all of that, the only thing Karnstein could see in that moment was her kindness and the words no one had ever spoken to her before. The most important thing of all that she saw, though, it was...

A friend.


	8. Chapter 8

"I asked her a little of the case, but I realized she was becoming awfully pale. When I told her, she seemed so sad. After that, she left. Did she talk to you, Ciel?" Elizabeth placed down the tissue, turning her eyes back to Ciel.

The Earl nodded.

"Yes, I encountered her. Her paleness throughout the entire night ended in her collapsing, actually."

"She collapsed!? Is she alright!?" Per usual, the girl placed far too much emotion in matters that did not concern her.

"She had an escort, so I suppose she'll be fine. Did she have anything to tell you of the case?"

_With the Viscount, I don't suppose very much of the girl will be okay. She seemed rather comfortable around him, though. Maybe they're family._

Ciel frowned.

_I don't suppose that would stop him either._

Elizabeth felt a smile tug at her lips.

"I found out that she's the one who sent us that letter, Ciel! When I asked her about it, she said she, 'feared for the safety of those around her, as well as herself, as she is a woman around the age of the victims.'" The lady seemed to have memorized the quote quite deeply in her mind. She looked back to Ciel for his reaction.

The boy thought for a moment.

_So I can gather the girls are in their late teens to early twenties. They must be of rather high classes to attend such parties, as well. The murderer would also have to find a way to sneak into these events. An attender? Or maybe a servant? It's still too early to tell. Perhaps the police will have more evidence for me to see. _

A background noise was barely audible from the room the three were in, but Sebastian seemed to notice it straight away. He gave a rather confused expression.

"Did the orchestra decide to continue with their performance? If I'm not mistaken, this is exactly where they had left off."

Ciel stood from his seat, willing his fiance to stand as well.

"Ciel?" She asked, questioning him.

The Earl shook his head, turning to Sebastian.

"Watch over Elizabeth. I'll go investigate."

A simple bow of the butler gave Ciel the reassurance he needed to step towards the distant door. Obviously, this did not win over the worried expression on Lizzy's face.

"Where are you going, Ciel? Can't I come with you?" It was a simple request, but it willed a serious scowl to the Earl's face.

"Please stay here, Elizabeth. I will return shortly."

In truth, the boy had no idea when he would get back. Nonetheless, Ciel closed the door of the room, leaving his black-clad butler alone with his treasure. At last there was one person he could depend on to get a job done. The individuals at the party, however...

Ciel's steps down the hallway towards the main room of the ball gave him a better sound to the various string instruments that had resumed in playing.

_A murder of a noblewoman has just been committed and they're playing instruments!? What lunacy is going on here? Where are the police?_

As the Earl rounded the corner to the room, he was met with dancing individuals. They danced along with the music, a blissful ignorance about them. Laughing, smiling, and talking had resumed with the music. It was almost as if a horrible act had never been committed.

Ciel's confused eyes set upon the blonde hair of a certain Viscount.

_He was the one I told to inform the police. _

The Earl approached Aleister, giving the man a tap on the shoulder to grab his attention.

"Why has the dancing resumed?" It was a fair question that only gave a laugh to the viscount and the several people around him. He smiled, turning to meet the Earl.

"Why has the dancing resumed? What an odd question, Earl Phantomhive. It's a party! These lovely men and women wish to forget their woes and indulge on the pleasure that come with dancing and music! Perhaps if you tried it, you wouldn't wear such a serious expression all the time!" This earned the Viscount a chuckle from his friends.

Ciel furrowed his brow.

"A murder has just been committed here. How can you let others indulge in such disrespectful ways when a woman's life had just been ended!?"

_This is strange. Not a one of them looks as though they remember a single thing. Could some sort of trickery be called into play?_

A woman stared down with an entertained smile.

"A murder? The game of Deerstalker seems to have left you rather bloodthirsty, Earl." She commented while having another sip of her beverage.

Ciel shook his head.

"Rubbish to the game. A real murder stopped this entire party just a few minutes ago. A woman had her blood drained and she bled out on the spot. Have you all gone daft? What of the scream that stopped the dancing just a few moments ago?" Everyone present had listened to the horrified scream, rushing to the door to view the bloody scene of the room, though, Ciel supposed, none of them saw the body. Sebastian had stationed himself to keep any curious individuals out.

The viscount let out another chuckle.

"The scream? Well, I suppose during your 'private time' with that young lady, you had not been informed of the originator of the voice. A servant had sliced her hand open with a knife when she was cutting vegetables. Really, the blood could have gone to much better causes than in the carrots." He sighed, eyes wandering to the distance. For a moment they widened, also giving the man a smirk.

"You! Come here!"  
Ciel turned to see a woman come rushing towards the duo. His eyes fell upon the bandage on her hand. She looked to the viscount intently, ignoring the Earl for the time being.

"Take off your bandage and tell Lord Phantomhive how your wound came to be." The young girl followed the simple command as she unwound her white bandage.

Ciel stared down to a cut that bathed in a red liquid.

"I'm sorry to have screamed, sir. I'm afraid I cut my hand while I was serving. I-I promise it won't happen again." She was a timid thing that Ciel's expression softened upon making eye contact with.  
Her dismissal had the Viscount smiling again. He turned back to Ciel.

"I'm sorry you had been misinformed, Earl Phantomhive, but I'm afraid no scandalous acts have been committed, which I would say is rather rare for this house!" The joke was Alesiter's farewell, leaving Ciel with conflicting thoughts.

The swaying music seemed to clash with his memories of the murder. The scream of the woman that should have been so fresh in his mind was starting to be questioned as it faded.

_Did it really happen..?_


	9. Chapter 9

The sound of wheels racing across uneven ground was the only knife cutting into the dark silence of the carriage both Elizabeth and Ciel shared. The two had shared not a word since leaving the party, as the boy had given no explanation to their sudden departure and absence of Scotland Yard. Just why did those royal blue eyes look so conflicted?

Green pupils would occasionally trace towards their fiance, but the girl never worked up the courage to say the words that came to her.

Ciel ignored the obvious expression on Lizzy's face. He did not wish to discuss any further topics of the matter. A serious consideration of the entire event was in order. Ciel's eye wandered to the moving scenery flashing by. The darkness of the night seemed only interrupted by a bright streak of the moon and it's many followers.

_They all claimed that a murder had never occurred, placing doubt into my mind. Even my brief examination of the murder location left me with no clues. The blood was removed and no hint of any foul play was detected. Just what is going on here? What would be the point of hiding a death? To protect the guilty party? But why do such a thing at a busy social ball? Too many questions are piling up. _

Ciel's eyes wandered past his fiance's head and to the driver of the carriage. He glared slightly.

The whipping wind moved the sleek black hair of the demon, most likely chilling him to the very bone. The man was hiding something, wasn't he?

_This cannot be a fake case. Did he disobey my order? I'll need to question him thoroughly. _

With these thoughts going through the mind of the boy, he refocused his gaze upon the racing grandiose figures traveling past the carriage. They continued with their game, trailing after the carriage, biting off the stragglers and continuing to follow the horses' loud gallops as if they were hunting the animals. These shadows eventually left the boy as his gaze blurred. His consciousness, as well as his grip on the world of reality drifted into a dream filled with the shadows of biting dogs. They sprinted through a black night only illuminated by the gaze of the overhead celestial beings.

* * *

"Ciel..?" A sweet voice shook the boy from his sleep. His eyes fluttered open, revealing a dark night and tired emerald eyes. Elizabeth giggled.

"You fell asleep? You should do that in a bed, silly!"

The young Earl was the only one left in the carriage, as the lady had been helped down by a smirking butler.

"Would you like me to show you to your quarters, Lady Elizabeth?" Dark maroon eyes interrupted Lizzy's intent stare to her fiance. She nodded to Sebastian before whipping her head back to Ciel.

With her careful watch, the boy descended from the carriage, letting his heels click to the pavement of the front circle. He yawned, eyes drooping from tiredness. He skimmed the royal blue pupils to the sky, admiring the rather loud appearance of the stars.

The stars were rather bright this night, he noticed. They stared down, calm smiles on their faces. Somehow, it reminded him of a familiar woman he had only met earlier. She was rather odd with her sweet smile and sad eyes. It was almost as though she tried to warn off any misconceptions of her own depression to stop others from the worrying they might try. How was it that the young boy could gather so much from her clear as glass eyes? It was almost as though they stared right down into her soul without any bent glass.

_But.._

Ciel stuck his hands to his pocket as he narrowed his eyes to the moon.

_Even the most clear glass can show a false picture._

* * *

"Oh, Ciel?" Elizabeth's voice interrupted the boy's hand wrapping around his study door. He paused for only a moment to give her a glance.

Her confused green eyes accompanied a tilt of the head. She pointed a finger down the hallway.

"I was under the assumption your chambers were farther down the hall. Isn't that the study?" Why would he go to his study when he was so visibly tired? Was he punishing himself.

Ciel turned back to his door. He entered, blue eyes not facing the girl.

"Do not concern yourself with me, Elizabeth. I'm only thinking over other matters. Get some rest." The boy left his fiance with such harsh words before cutting off all contact. The blonde girl was once again left with the black-clad butler. The hurt expression on her face told all of her unhappiness.

_Is he angry with me?_

"My Lord wishes that you recover, Lady Elizabeth. He only wishes for your well-being." Sebastian smiled as he reassured her.

Her eyes tracing over him paused only to look back to the study door. The drooped, depression staining them.

"I hope you're right, Sebastian."

* * *

"Ciel?"

A rather loud knock opened the door of the study.

The early morning rays of the sun that peeked through any windows was stopped by the chair of a young boy that had fallen asleep many hours ago. He lie in the midst of many papers and records, perhaps drooling on some of them out of carelessness. The various papers all related to a certain case, each one being longer and more detailed than the last. He had obviously put great concentration into his task.

Ciel's deep sleep was not stopped by the approach of his fiance, nor the gentle smile coming to her face. All she needed to reassure her nightmares of his anger was the picture before her. His careful examination of the case in order to soothe her worries was so obvious in the moment.

Elizabeth placed a soothing hand to his head, a full smile on her face.

* * *

_ "As long as you smile again." _

* * *

She placed her head on his affectionately.

"Here I was supposed to be the one making you smile again. You always have to beat me at everything, don't you?"


	10. Chapter 10

_ You were my only companion. Why were you the one to come visit me, such a solitary and terrifying creature? I was locked in a cage by my own mother, but you somehow gained a key. Just why did she decide to give it to you? Did she think you could possibly tame the beast in my heart?_

_ Impossible. _

_ So much hatred rests in my heart that the very act of washing it out seemed too far. But with you... I felt as though I still had a chance. Through the weeks, you became so very dear and treasured to me. You were my friend. My only friend. Even with your childish blonde hair and funny green eyes, you became an object I could find happiness in. _

_ I loved you so much. So very, very much that it hurt me. Could you even comprehend such a deep and painful love? I don't think so. I don't think that I myself even could begin to. Why couldn't you see that? You were my only escape from her, my only light in a life filled with so much insanity and crimson. Even so, you acted as though we were mere friends. So laughable. So plainly simple. And so painful. _

_ That longing created in my heart soon became a ravenous hunger. You would not show me the attention I craved, and that made me slowly start to hate my friend. My only friend. Your green eyes that would accompany a laugh filled me with a hatred I had never known. My love for you progressed so far that only resentment was left. _

_ So I did the only thing I should have, right? Filled with so much anger, I devoured you in the way I had always wanted to. I wiped out any light that happened to cut into my world, covering it with a thick crimson that could hide any pain. Only then did I remember the one thing that had influenced me ever since meeting you. _

_ A painful, deep, and scarring love. _

_ One that I could now never have. _

_ And that only makes it hurt deeper. _


	11. Chapter 11

"This afternoon's tea blend is a light Roselle tea sweetened by squeezed cherries." The butler placed a detailed cup to the Earl's table, watching as the boy traced his eyes over it distastefully.

"That tea again? I'm starting to believe you were more attached to that contract than you let off." Nonetheless, he wasn't one to reject a cup of tea. Ciel rose the cup to his lips as he breathed in the steam. His eyes shifted to that of his leaving butler's swaying tail-coat.

"Sebastian." The demon stopped as his white glove wrapped around the handle of the door. He paused for the words spoken next from his master.

"The Carmilla wannabee case, it's your doing, is it not?" Ciel's annoyed pupils left his tea to travel towards the man across the room.

Per usual, a light smirk touched Sebastian's lips. His maroon eyes stared with a deep sense of entertainment.

"The case you had ordered me to create? Of course, My Lord. Is it not to your liking-"

"It's rubbish. You completely ignored my order. I stated you should make up a cas-"

"And that is exactly as I did."

Ciel's interruption only gained him an even sharper interjection from his butler. He was left mute, a royal blue glare stuck on his face.

A knock on the study door calmed Ciel's clenched jaw. Both sets of eyes bolted towards the girl opening the heavy door. She struggled for just a moment before stepping in.  
"Elizabeth."

The young lady approached Ciel with a smile. As usual, she wore a pink dress with an almost laughable amount of frills and bows. It was nice to know that despite the rather traumatic scene she had witnessed she was still the same old Lizzy.  
"You sure do a lot of sleeping when you should be investigating, Ciel!" She giggled to the confused look that appeared on the Earl's face. Just as he was to answer, the girl opened her mouth again.

"Anyway, I came by to speak with you of what happened at the ball yesterday. We never had a chance to talk about the evidence we saw, or give a testimony to Scotland Yard. I don't recall even seeing them."

Ciel's expression turned to a more serious note at her words. He stood from his seat in order to pace. His steps stopped at the window positioned behind his desk. This was a window he often gazed out of while thinking, and now was not an exception.

"Scotland Yard... Never came." He sighed, waiting for the gasp that would escape her lips.

"What!? And why not!?" It was very uncommon for that unhelpful lot to not stick their nose into just about anything. She found it rather odd to say the least.

Ciel turned to face her.

"Scotland Yard was never called. Despite what happened and what we saw, all attendees of the party deny a murder having took place. Do you know what this means?" He asked bitterly.

The sudden change in demeanor left Ciel's fiance without words. This lapse of words allowed the boy to answer his own question. His eyes wandered for just a moment before he shook his head.

"Someone is trying to cover up the murders that have taken place. I would most likely assume the Viscount Druitt, but I very well doubt he could do such a thing without an accomplice."

Lizzy seemed to be picking up on the boy's state of mind. She stepped forward with a new confidence in her step.

"But what would be his motive? And what of the other person? Why go through him?"

Ciel nearly jumped as the words left her mouth. To be honest, he never truly worked on any cases with another person. The butler clad all in black was usually his board to bounce ideas off of, and that man didn't speak very often. Having another person was almost... Strange.

Ciel sighed as he locked eyes with the girl. Upon seeing her smile, he felt the need to look away.

"Elizabeth... I don't believe it would be appropriate of me to allow you to help with this case anymore. It's too dangerous."

_It's not just an act. Sebastian must be behind it all if it's actually become real. This is a game for me and him to play, not her. I can't... _

His eyes dropped.

_I can't allow her to get hurt again._

"That's not fair Ciel!" Petite hands slammed on a desk to draw the attention of the boy standing across from them. Ciel's eyes shot over to an evergreen forest glaring slightly.

"A woman died in front of me! I couldn't stop that, but if I can help save another like her, even by just a small amount, I will do it! Whether or not you allow me to do so!" Elizabeth's eyes drifted to the ground with a slight melancholy feel attached to them. She tightened a white gloved fist.

"I'm sorry, Ciel, but this is not about us solving a case together anymore. She was so... So cold and scared. I can't allow another person to go through that."  
It was obvious that the girl was not going to back down without a proper fight. Ciel saw this quite easily, as it softened the hard expression on his face. He shot his eyesight away as he sighed.

"I suppose if you're this insistent I could allow you to tag along. It would be easier to keep you out of harm's way if I was in charge of the case rather than you doing the investigating alone." He supposed that would sate her.

The tightened fist held at the girl's side relaxed as she looked up. A small smile appeared to her face.

"Really!? Oh, thank you, Ciel! I promise I'll listen to whatever it is that you say! We'll catch the criminal and she won't be able to hurt anyone anymore!"

That is what she hoped for more than anything.


	12. Chapter 12

"Wait a moment. She? You know it's a woman?" Elizabeth had spoken as though she assumed a female was behind the entire mystery. Was there some piece of evidence the boy had overlooked?

Elizabeth nodded as though the answer was so very simple.

"Of course. The letter we received from Lady Karnstein stated it was a woman, and..." She slowly looked away as though shame took her.

"And I saw her. I saw the murderer right before she left."

Ciel approached the new information anxiously.

"You saw her, Elizabeth? You saw Carmilla?" Why hadn't she spoken sooner? With this information, he might even be able to solve the case.

Lady Midford nodded.

"Yes, I did. I was walking through the Viscount's manor when I saw a door that someone had left slightly ajar. When I looked inside I saw a couple. I thought they had just strayed from the party to be by themselves, but as I was glancing away, I caught an image of them in the moonlight. I realized it was two women, and I gasped. I suppose one heard me, as she dropped the other woman before jumping from the window just behind them. I could only see her curved body as it fell from the window, but I know it was a woman.

"I ran to the window after realizing what had happened, but I saw no one. It was only then did I realize all of the blood, and the other woman. She was already bleeding so much that the only thing I could do was scream. I held her neck like Madam Red told us to do, but it didn't work... All I could do was..." Any cheerfulness had disappeared in the girl's recollection. It was only now that Ciel felt guilty for letting the girl continue on the case. This was the exact thing he had wanted to avoid.

Despite what she had said, a sudden smile dawned onto Elizabeth. She clapped her hands together.

"So that's why we're going to catch this person. We have to make sure nothing like this happens ever again!"

These words only deepened the scowl on Ciel's face.

_So naïve and childish. She assumes that this is the only case of such atrocious acts? If you eliminate only the crime that you can see, can it truly be called a free world? Other much horrible people are out there. _

_ The ones who killed my parents are no exception. They could be committing the same disrespecting acts without my knowledge, but do I proclaim them as 'good'? No. There is evil everywhere on this earth, and I very well doubt a day will come when a person like Elizabeth will be able to walk the streets, clear of mind. _

Ciel watched from his desk as the young mistress approached Sebastian with a smile. She laughed, chatting aimlessly as usual.

_ But I suppose that is knowledge she is better off not knowing. _


	13. Chapter 13

The looming manor of the Viscount stood in front of Ciel, eying him down and stripping all thoughts down to the bone. He stared back just as heavily, royal blue eyes searching for any movement in the windows.

He had been summoned to the manor upon the request of the Viscount's guest, Lady Karnstein. She had been the one to alert him of the case, after all. Perhaps she knew of information he had no ability to get. Oddly enough, the letter calling him was worded strangely as if the writer had been under careful watch in writing it. Did it have to do with the Viscount's and the entire party's denying of the murder? Perhaps.

Obviously, the boy had been hesitant to come back to the rather apposing abode of Alesiter Chambers. The man was the very definition of a wild card. He would have to watch himself to make sure the Viscount did not grow suspicious.

Sebastian stepped next to the boy, maroon eyes glancing up to the manor.

"Rather unassuming of a brutal murder in the early morning sun, would you not say, My Lord?" He chuckled to himself. The butler looked to the reaction of his master, but the boy's eyes were already focused towards the front door of the manor.

A figure of blonde hair approached Ciel. The Viscount looked down to the boy with slightly condescending eyes.

"Earl Phantomhive! How absolutely delightful it is to see you!" The sight of his bright smile nearly gagged the boy. This human trafficker was absolutely sickening to be around.

"And here I would have thought they would have brought you to a crazy house for seeing 'killings'!" He laughed loudly.

Ciel narrowed his eyes with annoyance.

Perhaps acting normal and pleasant to this man would be harder than he thought.

* * *

"Carmilla has been absolutely insistent that she meet with you again, Earl. I told her that such a man of your status already has a betrothed of a much higher social standing than her, but she would hear no word of it!" The baseless ramblings of the man were simply brushed off of Ciel as he focused his sights ahead of him. He looked around the hallways, noting that this was new territory.

_We must be in the other wing of the manor. The ball's entrance was on the opposite side. He must want to keep me from having a closer look at the room the murder occurred in. _Ciel's royal blue eyes traced towards the spacious room opening up from the hallway they paced down. On a second glance the boy realized it was not actually a room, but a patio.

Pillars hung down from the ceiling as the only walls blocking the garden air. It was a room with a rather good view of the nearby rose garden, but no sunlight streamed into the table seated directly in the middle of the area. A woman with such a heavy black dress would faint in that kind of heat, not to mention a woman with a sickness known for easy fatigue and weakness.

Karnstein sat alone at the table, royal blue eyes drifting towards the flowers in the distance. Only when she glanced over to Lord Phantomhive did she offer a smile.

"Earl Phantomhive. I'm glad that you were able to make it. I've been rather anxious to meet with you and Lady Midford again since the party several nights ago." She laughed with just a hint of embarrassment in her sweet voice.

Ciel approached the table to sit across from her.

"Unfortunately, Lady Elizabeth is unable to attend with me. She had other matters to see to."

_As if I would let her once again enter the scene of such a horrific crime, let alone the house of a well-known human trafficker. I wonder just how much money Scotland Yard requested for his pardon. Bloody fools._

The smile of Karnstein's face dipped just a bit at that news. She glanced away in disappointment.

"Oh, I see..."

She had very much wanted to see a smile below bright green eyes again. Just seeing that happiness in the girl was enough to spill over into Karnstein. She looked back to Ciel with a forced smile.

"That's alright. I'm sorry for troubling her with such a request."

Ciel' eyes narrowed in annoyance over the idle chit-chat. This was not the reason he had come here.

He shifted his pupils over to Sebastian as if to issue a silent order. A gentle smirk from the butler was all he needed to know that the request had been granted. It was only a small amount of time before he would get the solitude he needed to chat with Carmilla in.

"Viscount," The knocking against the patio door directed the attention of Aleister chambers off of Carmilla. He approached the stranger at the door frame to exchange silent words. His expression dropped for just a moment before he turned back to Karnstein.

"I'm afraid I must depart for the moment, my Dear Raven. I offer my apologies, Lord Phantomhive." These were the exact words Ciel had been hoping for the entire day.

Aleister Chambers followed the stranger from the room with a certain haste that the boy began to wonder just what Sebastian had done to grab his attention.

But then he reminded himself that he didn't care.

The slamming door closed off the patio to leave only the butler, the Lord and the Lady. The silence of the moment directed all attention to the letter Ciel removed from his pocket.

"Shall we start, Lady Carmilla?"

Ciel's question only narrowed Karnstein's eyes. She looked across in confusion.

"Start what, Lord Phantomhive?" Her usual innocence only sent a smirk to Ciel's lips. He shifted her letter across the table.

"Why, it says here right in your letter exactly what we are to start, Lady Karnstein."

* * *

_Dear Earl, _

_ I am terrible sorry to intrude on you, but I'm afraid I must request your attendance once again. Discussing Deerstalker and even playing with you has left me __yearning for both the company of you and Lady Midford. Killing a few hours of the party wasn't all that both you and Lady Midford's presence did. Hidden in the intentions of small chit-chat was the whisper of friendship. In truth, I wish to get to know both of you much more. Perhaps another Ball is in order._

* * *

Karnstein pushed the letter back over to the Earl. She smiled, shaking her head to dismiss his words.

"I'm afraid I still don't understand just what it is you mean, Earl." Simple small talk was all that she requested in this letter. Was there something else that he saw?

Ciel withdrew a pen from his pocket. He traced over the letter with extreme precision before returning it back to her.

He sat back with the same smirk.

"Perhaps I had underestimated you, Lady Carmilla. Encrypted letters are rather difficult to read, let alone write."

Lady Karnstein felt a small smile will to her lips as she traced back over the letter.

* * *

_Dear Earl, _

_ I am terrible sorry to intrude on you once again, but I'm afraid I must request your attendance once again. __**Discuss**__ing Deerstalker and even playing with you has left me __yearning for both the company of you and Lady Midford. __**Killing**__ a few hours of the party wasn't all that both you and Lady Midford's presence did. __**Hidden **__in the intentions of small chit-chat was the whisper of friendship. __**In**__ truth, I wish to get to know both of you much more. Perhaps another __**Ball**__ is in order.  
_

* * *

Ciel folded his arms.

"If you pay mind to every first word, dismissing the first sentence, or in the case of '**Ball', t**he first main word of the statement, you get a message that can be interpreted as, '**Discuss **the **killing **that was **hidden in **the **ball**.' Are your letters being monitored?" The Earl stared back to the smile now present on Karnstein's face.

"I am under that impression, yes. The Viscount has been keeping secrets from me, Lord Phantomhive. While I am unsure if he is capable of the harsh murders, I do know that at only his events are people dying. I don't..." She trailed off with any hint of a smile left from her face.

"I don't wish to denounce the charity he has given me. A home from the streets. A warm meal without question. Undeniable friendship. But I cannot avert my eyes from any sins he is committing just because I owe him so much."

Ciel leaned towards her. He narrowed his eyes.

"He picked you from the streets?" She did not seem to be any sort of filth one might find rustling in a garbage can. A sort of refinement radiated from her fair skin and deep eyes.

Carmilla nodded. Her pupils drifted towards the ground with a melancholy stare.

"Yes. I'm afraid I fled the town where I lived with my fiance. All I can remember was being told he would never wake up from his bloody slumber. My mind jumbled together and all I can remember is his face as he lie in the coffin. No happy memories can overshadow such a dark thought.

"He was of a high social standing. His father was a Duke, actually. And he managed to fall in love with me; a simpleton. It was almost laughable. Because of his harsh and strict mother, I found myself learning of how to act in all situations that were to come. If I were to marry the love of my life, I would make sure I would not embarrass him or give his mother the right to look down upon me. Perhaps it was because of that the Viscount decided to pick me off the streets. He didn't ask me any questions at all. It was as if he knew me far before I told him my name. I did find out one fact because of the Viscount, despite his mysterious nature.."

Carmilla's stare searched towards the flowers basking in the afternoon sun.

"My fiance was not orientated towards women. Because of this, his parents urged him to pick a woman; any woman that could help him to carry the family name. They told him to cast away such ridiculous thoughts. I've come under the conclusion that I was a simple rebellion in his mind. If he could not have what he wanted, he would pick the choice that would anger his parents the most; a peasant. Oddly enough, I don't think I dislike him for such a thing. I think I still love him." She sighed heavily before turning back to Ciel's gaze.

"Hatred has no use after a person is long gone, Lord Phantomhive. The best way I have found to live is by that saying. I can only hope many others will take my example." And she smiled as she always did, if not with a little more loneliness to it.


	14. Chapter 14

"Ciel!" The shrill voice once again shook any of the peaceful silence the boy had basked in the entire day. He let out a small sigh before turning towards the girl bounding towards the door he had just walked through.

Elizabeth's bright smile met Ciel as she wrapped him in a one-sided hug. She retracted almost as soon as she grabbed him so that the two could lock eyes.

"You must simply tell me how Lady Karnstein was! Is she well? Did she have anything to say to me?" Once again the young mistress had drifted off from the case at hand. Despite her jump, the boy found it best to answer her questions rather than steer her back on track.

"She's exactly the same as you saw her several days ago. As I recall, she did have a message for you. I'm afraid I can't reca-"

"'May fair days find their way to you until I can meet with you again, my dear.'" Sebastian's voice piped up from behind his master. He peeked into the manor as the door sealed them in. He smirked towards the scowl appearing on Ciel's face as he turned back to Elizabeth.

"It's a phrase her fiance would often tell her when he left on various business trips. Lady Karnstein hopes that you treasure both the days you two are together as well as apart." The butler seemed to be completely ignored by the boy advancing forward.

He brushed both of the individuals off as his ascent of the stairs began. Elizabeth trailed behind with the very same smile on her face.

"Lady Karnstein is the exact friend I've been waiting for, Ciel! We should stage a ball in her honor! I'm sure that the sad smile on her face will change if she simply sees just the degree of friends she truly has!" They were just ramblings that the girl often made. It would be best to brush them off and continue up the stairs. And so Ciel lifted one foot after another on his pilgrimage towards the second floor study.

The type of ignoring this boy was doing did not seem to make the lady happy, as she puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. Elizabeth cut Ciel off.

"Are you even listening to me, Ciel? Ciel!?"

Truth be told, he had barely heard a word she had spoken in the past five minutes. Social contact was a chore and exercise that he had run out of patience for today. Perhaps if he continued with his silent act she would leave.

Fortunately for him, his assumption was right.

Elizabeth shook her head as she watched the boy walk past.

"I suppose I'll just see if someone else will want to find the time to listen to me!" She huffed.

No reaction.

This added silence only gave Elizabeth a slight grind to her teeth. She worked her way down the stairs before coming towards the door. She placed a single hand to the knob.

"Someone like Lady Karnstein!"

And the annoyance was gone.

Ciel sighed for a final time before closing his eyes.

Just what had that girl been blathering about?


	15. Chapter 15

"To be honest, I'd give more than the entire stock of gold in the country's treasury room to be done with this case." Ciel's constant reviewing of various documents and files had ended in the boy lying his head down to his desk. Truth be told, he was bored out of his mind and socially exhausted from the aimless and self-absorbed conversations he had with the Viscount. Just how did that man manage to fit his head through the door?

Sebastian chuckled silently at his master's reaction. He carefully placed down a cup of tea before skimming through the papers on his lord's desk. His white gloves organized them by the time the boy had the strength to lift his head.

Ciel frowned. Did he always have to be so precise? It was almost annoying.

"Anyway, I suppose we can accomplish more with Elizabeth off doing whatever it is. Make a suspect list of the individuals attending each of the Viscount's party. And the victims. I want a list of similarities between all of the girls-"

"Do forgive me, My Lord, but I'm afraid I am unable to obey that order." Despite his apology, the butler still wore a smirk. Sebastian locked eyes with Ciel.

"Do you recall ordering me to, and I quote, 'Not help us in solving. That is an order.'. I will, however, accompany you while you gather information at Scotland Yard." His suggestion only clenched the angry teeth of the boy harder. Ciel let his glare deepen before he picked himself from his desk.

"Fine."

* * *

Sitting on the edge of a high risen sun was the Viscount's manor. The edges highlighted by the sun bounced out towards the girl, nearly blinding her. She stared to the bright place for a while, nearly forgetting that a murder had taken place in it. Just how could something so pretty be a lie? It felt like she was staring through bent glass. She stepped from her carriage as it landed to the front door. Once again she found herself staring towards the grandiose manor.  
Elizabeth Midford turned towards the windows as a slight shift in movement caught her eye. She narrowed her eyes to better focus upon an individual peering out the second story window.

Though the distance between the two was quite far, Lizzy could have sworn she saw the distant outline of a woman in a black dress. She glared royal blue pupils down angrily as if the girl were the very root of her hatred. That stare stopped Elizabeth cold. Her mouth gaped slightly as she rubbed her eyes.

However, when Lizzy blinked again, the image was gone. It was almost as if she had seen a ghost. The girl quickly shook this thought off as she raced towards the front door.

Elizabeth knocked loudly to the wood.

"Lady Kaaarrnsteeiin!" She yelled, pounding again.

Through this loud behavior Lizzy managed to grab the attention of a nearby servant. She rushed to the door, opening up the rather dark manor to the guest. She peered down with a shy smile.

"Are you here to speak with the Lady Carmilla?" The maid asked with a low voice.

Elizabeth smiled.

"Yes! I don't mean to be rude by not sending a message ahead of time, but I positively had no time! Is she available?" She stuck her head to glance around a bit.

The maid nodded, sending her own blonde curls flying. She smiled just a bit larger at the funny attitude of the noble in front of her.

"My Lady is resting in her chambers at the moment. I can ask her if she would like to speak with you. Please, come in." The path she cleared for Elizabeth to walk down was a short one that eventually led to a staircase.

The young girl marveled in the hanging chandelier for only a moment, as the maid was striding forward at a quickened pace. She jogged back to the woman and down a nearby hallway. To be honest, with all the twisting and turning the two did, Elizabeth could never hope to remember her way back to the front entrance of the manor.

When the girl was starting to find the need for a map the two arrived to a closed off room. The maid peaked her head in as low spoken words worked their way across the floor.

"There is a young lady here whom wishes to speak with you, Mistress Carmilla." She spoke with perfect respect, eyes even pointed away from the pupils of her master's guest past the slightly ajar door.

The maid turned back towards Elizabeth.

"My mistress states that she would enjoy speaking with you." With these parting words, the blonde maid with many curls set off down the maze of a manor. Elizabeth watched for only a moment before she herself poked a head into the room.

The room seemed unlike any others in the house. The windows streamed in a light so bright that it could nearly blind any looking into it. This light feeling shone throughout the entire room, touching the face of a pale girl lying alone on a bed.

A black raven had turned white when her dress had been removed. Only a light blanket protected her skin from the air, revealing any pale skin above her chest to the air. She weakly lie to her bed with a faint smile on her pink lips. Karnstein laughed slightly.

"I didn't nearly expect you so soon, Lady Midford. Please excuse my unsightly appearance." She strained slightly to sit at an upright position. Karnstein gripped the blanket over her chest, hiding the skin.

Elizabeth approached with eyes full of concern.

"What happened, Lady Karnstein? Are you alright?" She took a seat on the bed next to the woman, nearly mistaking her white skin for that of a corpse.

Karnstein only laughed again.

"I suppose I didn't tell you. I'm afraid I possess an illness that often gives me spells of fatigue, and I often pass out on hot days. Please don't let it bother you."

She turned towards the distant window.

"Though I have to say, I'm rather happy you've arrived so expectantly. I never usually have anyone here when I regain consciousness."

Elizabeth cocked her head in slight confusion.

"No one is here when you faint? Not even the servants?" How rude that was. They could not even wait over their master's guest in their time of need?

Karnstein only nodded.

"I usually find it easier to handle my illness alone. I didn't have many friends in the orphanage because of it and my inability to play with the children, so I don't wish to become utterly alone because of it now." She laughed slightly, offering a small sad smile.

"I suppose my nervousness in letting others help me with such a thing is only hurting my chances at getting a friend, though."

Often sitting all alone in the backyard of an orphanage was the pale white girl others often called a 'vampire' and teased without end. Why was she so weird? Why didn't she play games with them? Was she just so stuck up that she thought of herself as better?

Sitting all alone while others left and were adopted was the pale white girl parents would brush off. Why was she so distant from the others? Why did she never play with them like a normal child? Why would she be so expensive to raise? Why couldn't she just be normal like the others?

"I've always thought that anger and sadness don't exist. We as a people only perceive such emotions with the lack of happiness and serenity. That way, if I dare think anything of loneliness or dejectfulness, I can convince myself that these emotions do not exist. They are simply a lack of being able to look upon the happy times that I never had. Only now do I truly realize that these emotions are not just a lack of the good times, but actually beings completely on their own. I experienced far too many of them to actually denounce them in the first place. Or maybe it was because I had never experienced such happy or calm moments in the beginning of my life." Despite such sad words, Karnstein was able to keep her smile.

"But I hope with my new life here I won't be experiencing many more sad emotions. Maybe I can even eventually forget the ones I had." She was so hopeful for her future that Elizabeth could only smile.

"Of course you will, Lady Karnstein! You have the Viscount, Ciel, and me to be here for you. You won't ever be lonely again!"

Karnstein nodded, truly believing in such sweet words.

"I'm feeling better now, actually. Would you mind stepping out so that I may change?" She was most likely referring to the black dress that draped across a nearby chair. No matter how Elizabeth looked at it, it seemed to be torture to have to wear such a hot thing. Nonetheless, she nodded and made quick work towards the door.

Despite their distance and blockage of the door, Lady Karnstein began to speak.

"I do not mean to pry, but what is it that drove you to the Viscount's manor? I don't mind in the slightest, but I am curious." There was usually a notice that was sent well in advance.

Elizabeth leaned her back against the door. She gazed down to the ground sadly.

"Ciel wasn't listening to a thing I said. He seemed so distant..." Truth be told, that was how he seemed most of the time. Was this event her causing, though? Perhaps that was what the girl worried about most.

Lady Karnstein could only smile.

"I don't know much about that, to be honest. My fiance was seldom home, and even when he was, he often did work instead of speaking. It was only on those select days when we would talk for hours. 'May fair days find their way to you until I can meet with you again, my dear.'. He always told me that, even when he was just busy at the manor or unable to talk with me. You shouldn't so much look to the bad silence experienced with Lord Phantomhive, but the fact that you two were together, because there may be..." Her voice lowered to a small whisper at a distant forgotten memory. Somehow the thoughts of blonde curls filled her mind.

"There may be a time when those days run out."

The door opened from behind Elizabeth, revealing Karnstein's dressed appearance. She smiled gently down to her friend.

Elizabeth could only offer a small grin in her case. She shuffled slightly.

"Lady Karnstein, I don't mean to be too much of a bother, but I'm afraid I don't wish to return to Ciel just yet. Would it be a problem if I could stay the night?" She begged silently, green eyes locking with the royal blue holding so much emotion.

Karnstein only waited a moment before nodding. Her smile grew larger.

"Of course! I couldn't be happier to welcome you, Lady Midford!"

Elizabeth giggled.

"Call me Lizzy."

Karnstein nodded in her response.

"In that case, you may call me by my first name."

She laughed.

"Call me Carmilla."


	16. Chapter 16

"The manor is rather quiet. Where are all the servants?" Elizabeth asked, heels clicking to the rug as she strode forward. Carmilla picked up her pace to match that of the little girl.

"Silence has a certain charm to it sometimes. There aren't many servants in employment to the Viscount, and the ones that are usually stay out of sight."

Elizabeth glanced around as if she might be able to spot a person hiding in the shadows.

"I wonder why that is." Her eyes caught a vase filled to the brim with red roses. Lizzy approached, sticking her nose to the center of the flower. She inhaled deeply as Carmilla watched in amusement.

"So what should we do? The Viscount isn't here to interrupt us in anything." Carmilla stated, eyes flitting around the empty hallway. Truly, the silence hinted as though they were the only ones alive on the planet. Such a horribly lonely existence that would be.

Elizabeth looked back with a smile.

"Let's explore!"

* * *

"What about this one? Have you been in here before?"

A dark room let a stream of light cut through the blackness as a door was opened. The beast dwelling within seemed to retreat once more as two individuals turned on the various lamps lining the room.

Elizabeth stepped in with a smile forming to her lips.

"A stage!?" She gasped in wonder.

A room far bigger than the two had thought of held the unthinkable. Past a wooden slant array of chairs was a spacious stage. It served as the darkest area of the room with any lights above it still shut off. The large area for any play seemed odd to be in a Viscount's manor. He hadn't mentioned anything of any performances, had he?

Carmilla stepped in slowly after Elizabeth's quick steps. The girl hopped onto the stage, twirling in amazement.

"I've always wanted to see a performance on stage! I hear they're lovely!" She giggled in such a high pitch Carmilla couldn't help but smile. She approached the girl, hopping up to the stage to meet her.

"Well how about it? I remember a story from when I was very young. If I can find something back here, I could show it to you." She offered.

Elizabeth's eyes grew to double their usual size.

"Really!? That would be the best, Carmilla! Are you sure you can do it?"

The girl bathed in a black dress only nodded. She ran a hand along the red fabric of the draped curtain. She hid her body behind it as her full smile took place.

"Of course. If you'll have a seat, the show can begin."


	17. Chapter 17

"We embraced each other among the trees of the forest, nay saying a word for the entire day. Our love had come into full bloom, sharing in the efflorescence of the star shaped wonders and flowering greenery."

Carmilla's sweet voice rang from behind the wooden slab directly in the middle of the stage. She held her hands just above herself, fingers obscured by cloth painted only with striking features such as eyes or thin lines of mouths.

A true puppet show with only one viewer.

Elizabeth sat in the front row of the stands, a small smile never leaving her face. She was truly engrossed in the simple production.

Carmilla took hold of the happiness from the girl, turning it into her own. She moved her hands together, giving the puppets a hold onto one another as if locked in a tight embrace.

"Eleonora, my fair love, my first true and deep love. Though she may be the only daughter of the sister of my mother far past, I love her far too much to ever stray from her side. However..." Carmilla's smile dipped.

"Her beauty was as fleeting as the flowering marigolds that often surrounded us. Her short existence was coming to an end as the petals of her flower slowly fell off. Death was upon her bosom, along with our love." The puppets seemed to be dragged away from one another, royal blue eyes dimming and saddening as they stared up.

"And upon the bed destined to bare her final breaths of air, she begged me, 'Do not bind yourself in marriage to any daughters of Earth. Love me as much in my death as you have in life.' And I agreed, reassuring her... Death..."

Carmilla's hand dropped towards her head in a hurried manor. A sudden headache had given a dull pain to her temples. She rubbed her head soothingly, closing her eyes. Her slight groans had risen Elizabeth from her seat.

"Carmilla? Carmilla, are you alright?"  
The teen felt a sudden fatigue settle into her, dropping her arms and head to the ground. The sick thud alerted Lizzy, the head appearing beside the stand of wood. Her gaze met Lizzy's as the young girl's eyes widened. She jumped to the stage and to her friend's side, green pupils flitting all around.

"Carmilla! What happened!? I need to get help!" She turned the opposite way, heels clicking against the ground as she ran. Only her fading image was seen as Carmilla blinked.

"Don't try to get up!"  
Karnstein lie alone, each gasp for air causing a heavy throb against her nerves. She shivered slightly as a coldness washed over her body.

_Why now? Why is it so bad right now? _

She closed her eyes, reflecting upon the harshness of her own illness. Only the sound of slowly clicking heels was able to arouse the girl from her rest. Her royal blue pupils traced forward towards a much larger figure steadily making their way over. The woman was unrecognizable from Karnstein's position, but her swagger and high class dress was quite recognizable.

**"****Feeling sick again, Carmilla? When will you ever learn? We can't have you blabbing about this all over again. It's simply becoming too much trouble." **

The voice shook the young teen, widening her eyes. She felt just a bit of strength return as she sat up. Karnstein kept her eyes trained to the face obscured by a heavy blackness of the dark room.

"W-Who are you?"

**"****Are you trying to act innocent again? Or is it that you truly don't know?" **

The woman bent down, gripping Karnstein's cheeks and dragging her head close to the smirk on her face. At this position, Karnstein was finally able to see the rude woman. Her eyes widened at the laugh forming to the woman's red lips. Her royal blue eyes sent shivers down Karnstein's spine, but not because of the glint of sadism, but because of the familiarity. These were eyes that the woman saw almost every day.

**"****I'm Carmilla." **


	18. Chapter 18

The impending darkness of the night did not seem to bother the Lord Phantomhive. He sat idly to his seat, eyes skimming across a packet of papers that would often change as the hours progressed. His royal blue eyes would never glance over to the butler piling yet more files onto the list, as he simply did not want to admit how much work still needed to be done. After around three hours, Ciel's boredom got the best of him. His pupils glanced towards the window he sat by as he traced the various individuals working their way through the dark London night.

Scotland was a fairly busy place during the day, but not many people wandered the halls of the station late in the night. Ciel glanced up to the only Celestial being in the sky.

Judging by the high hanging moon, it was already around ten or eleven at night. His yawn seemed to only convince him of the late time.

To be honest, looking through the various attendees of the Viscount's party was yielding no results. Sure, they were a part of odd organizations, but nothing struck the boy as _that _odd. Who hadn't performed a sacrifice or two in their life?

"Shall we be heading home, My Lord?" Sebastian stepped from the shadows the surplus bookshelves cast. He held the same smirk that now reflected in only the moonlight of the London night.

Ciel couldn't help but agree with his suggestion. He nodded before standing up.

"A whole lot of wasted time, that was." He strode forward in the impending darkness, not minding the unseen cart full of just returned files.

"Perhaps Elizabeth will have a better ide-AHH..!" His yell had alerted the nerves of Sebastian, sending a white gloved hand towards his master's falling wrist. The butler managed to grab hold of the appendage, suspending the Earl in air mere inches from a painful fall.

Ciel straightened his posture with the help of the butler, inspecting just he had tripped over.

A fallen cart slid various files across the floor. Small cut-out pictures highlighted the left hand-side of these files, showing a flash of a person.

Ciel scowled slightly.

_Was that always there?  
_Sebastian didn't need to take a cue to start picking the files up. Only when he had stacked them neatly back to the cart did he extend a packet far more thicker and more detailed than the others. He said nay a word as his smirk served for an explanation.

Ciel was full of suspicion even as he accepted the documents. He brought the sheets of paper to the moonlight for a better look. His indifferent eyes glanced over to the picture, recognizing it as the Lady Karnstein. In the photo she seemed considerably younger, perhaps only twelve or eleven. Maybe that had something to do with the thick pages highlighting her younger self. They were extremely detailed by both doctors as well as several Scotland Yard officers. It was only when Ciel reached another profile stapled to Karnstein's that his eyes widened. The features on this equally young girl's face were so striking that he could nearly mistake her for another individual.

This was not good.

He recalled the words Lizzy had spoken not so long ago.

_I suppose I'll just see if someone else will want to find the time to listen to me!_

_ Someone like Lady Karnstein!_

Ciel's eyes flicked towards Sebastian with a new intense burning hidden in them.

"We are leaving for the Viscount's manor now. We will not stop for anything." With those words the Earl rushed out of the Scotland Yard office. His clenched teeth spoke of only one phrase the entire time he was forced to wait.

_Hold on, Elizabeth. I'll be there in a while, so please don't end up like her..!_


	19. Chapter 19

Ciel's nerves jittered, his foot tapping against the floor of the carriage. The brightly lit manor in the distance seemed to be growing larger at such a slow rate. Couldn't these horses at least try to gallop faster? However, this long wait had given the boy much time to think.

Did Karnstein even realize it herself?

_She did mention of memory loss, and the doctors seemed to have written of it. But even so, that does not denounce any of these facts. _

Ciel clenched his teeth harder.

He just wanted to arrive as soon as possible.

* * *

Karnstein's light steps resounded throughout the entire manor as being the only source of noise. After all, she was almost utterly alone. That charming young girl had run off to bathe, leaving her with a few moments to wander the manor. Karnstein smiled slightly. She often found it quite relaxing to pace at a slow leisure, and this night was no exception. The slight wandering also helped in her examination of the manor. So far, no one quite so odd as the one in the theater room had been found.

Just as the lady reached the main hall stairway, she heard a burst of the door. Her royal blue eyes glanced downwards to the second floor. She recognized the boy from a mere look from above. Without any hesitation, Karnstein began to walk down the stairs.

"Good evening, Lord Phantomhive. I didn't expect you to als- Is something the matter?" Only when Karnstein reached the base of the steps did she see the look of fatigue running across Ciel's face. A tiredness colored his face red, even sending his breaths heavy and deep.

Ciel held out the packet of papers in his hand, heavy breathing resounding as his voice rang out.

"You wanted the truth, Karnstein. You, "someday, wanted to remember." Right here and right now is that day. You can either accept it or continue living in the bent glass of a lie."

The girl's royal blue eyes were slightly confused and reluctant, but her hands spoke of another thought. She gave him a small look of confusion.

Karnstein reached out, gloved fingers skimming along the paper. It was a rather detailed report with the girl's picture stuck to the corner of the page. She noticed a rather familiar emblem, skimming the wax with her black-gloved fingers.

"It's from the orphanage I grew up in..." A slightly lonely feeling welled inside the girl as she placed her pupils to the words rather than any symbols.

* * *

_… __the child was recovered from the room, covered in her cousin's blood. However, the sight of the blood didn't seem to bother her. Perhaps a link to her __own anemia?_

* * *

_ … Mother found with severe bleeding of the head, most likely from the ax found in her brother-in-law's possession. As of yet, Scotland Yard is only able to deduce the murder of the child's close cousin, a young girl with several stab marks in her throat. The likely culprit is the child's mother, as a bloodied knife was found in her possession. We are still awaiting a proper testimony from the uncle, as he is beyond sane._

* * *

_**You were a monster. You killed her. You killed the one that you loved most, and it was never me or your mother. She was just trying to keep the monster she had created fed. **_

_** I was just your excuse. Because Carmilla doesn't really exist, does she? She's only the sick part of you that you could never admit to having. Do you know the funniest part? **_

_** You've killed so many more. **_

_** You just don't know it.**_

* * *

_… signs of several rituals have been found, along with drained corpses of animals. It would be safe to assume the mother has been forcing her child to drink blood for several months, if not years. A fair amount of her cousin's blood was also found in the child's stomach, as well as on her clothes. Upon bringing the child out of the home, her mind left her. We're afraid that no long-term memories have been kept. Perhaps it's for the best. _

_ At least she's safe from the life her mother had tried to force on her._

* * *

The next page the girl flipped towards contained a completely different profile. It held a photograph that Karnstein recognized almost immediately. After all, how could she forget such an important person?

A bright smile highlighted this young girl's face. Her childish figures were caressed lovingly by Carmilla's fingers as the memory of the girl returned.

Even without seeing the color, Karnstein could tell every single shade and hue present.

Happy green eyes screamed out in joy that only a child could house. Long blonde hair often curled into two separate pigtails bounced as the girl bounded around the table or during the small production the girls had put on.

* * *

_You be the man and I'll be Eleonora! I have blonde hair, so I get to be the girl! _

* * *

_You're so silly, Carmilla! Of course I'll be your best friend forever! Why would I ever leave? _

* * *

**But that was a promise you knew she would never keep, wasn't it? You wanted so much more love and romance from a small child. So much that you couldn't comprehend it yourself. You hated her. You grew to hate your only friend.  
So what did little Carmilla do to the person who loved her most? What did Carmilla feel as Laura's smile faded and screams replaced it? **

** We felt happiness. **

_No. _

Any previous shine in Karnstein's eyes left her as her pupils drifted off of the words. The paper fell from her hands as they rose to grip her face. She squeezed her cheeks hard, tears welling in her royal blue eyes. The streaming liquid from her pupils reflected in a harsh scream that shook the entire manor. The thoughts and memories her mind had so tried so hard to repress had surfaced, only succeeding in reminding the girl of just what type of life she had.

The blood.

The voice.

The loneliness.

Her sight turned to that of Ciel's stern expression.

**He hates you. **

Karnstein drew backwards, hitting the wall. She shook her head, eyes wide and wild.

"No! No! No! I'm a good girl! I'm a good girl! It's not me! It's Carmilla! She's behind it all! She just! She is just trying to fool you all! It's not me!"

**You're lying to them. It's never been me. Such a silly little girl you are, **_**Carmilla. **_

The taunting words that often plagued her as a child returned, mocking her as she stood.

"It's not... Me.." She sobbed, head still shaking as if to deny any claims.

"I loved her! I loved Laura so much! Why would I hurt her!? Why would I do anything to the only person who was nice to me-"

**Was it just sympathy that you craved, though? **

The words welling up inside the girl stopped her cold. The voice that had hurt her and mocked her for most of her childhood; Carmilla, had come back. She had forgotten for so many years, only to have that voice crawl out of the depths of her own memories.

"Carmilla?"

Carmilla's tears froze upon hearing this voice. She paused slightly before glancing towards the top of the stairs. Only her worst nightmare awaited her.

Green eyes were full of the utmost concern and worry. Blonde hair bounding in curled pigtails rose up and down as Elizabeth met the bottom of the stairs.

**You want her too, don't you? Doesn't she remind you so much of your little cousin? The same eyes, same face, and same fun personality you fell in love with. **

** Doesn't that make you want to tear her open and watch as she bleeds to death? **

The steps Lizzy made towards Carmilla were stopped only by her fiance. Ciel glared forward towards the monster, confusing his betrothed quite deeply.

Upon seeing this, Carmilla felt a sob to her throat. Her tears only continued to blur her royal blue eyes.

She glanced around for only a second before deciding the door to be her best option. Her gloved fingers fumbled with the knob before ripping it open and running out.

Ciel was quick to follow, as he stood to the doorway in search of the sprinting figure in the darkness. He spotted the woman not far from the carriage he had arrived in. No doubt the butler wasn't far off.

"Sebastian! Don't let her get away!" He yelled in the crisp air.

"Don't even think about stealing my sleek black raven, Lord Phantomhive!"

A sudden shout widened Ciel's eyes. He once again went searching in the night for a man's silhouette. Upon not finding anything of the sort, he focused his sights on the new carriage barreling towards the house. It curved around Carmilla, stopping her for only a moment.

The door swung open, revealing a smiling Viscount.  
Aleister Chambers reached towards the woman, piling her into the carriage he rode. He gave a small salute to Ciel.

"Not tonight, My Lord. I'm afraid our Countess Carmilla needs just a bit more fun before a stake finds its way to her heart. Adieu for now!"

Slamming the doors to the carriage sent the horses in a frenzy. They ran forward, letting the duo escape down the dark and isolate road.

Ciel was left at the doorway of the manor, teeth clenched in a silent hatred for the interfering the man had just done. He wasn't a part of this! What was the purpose of helping her escape!? Lizzy had been in danger and that threat was still loose!

"Ciel..."

The boy's attention was turned to the girl he had nearly forgotten of. His eyes widened as he realized she had found the packet of papers.

Not a smile touched the lips Lizzy wore. She glanced to him with a serious stare in her evergreen eyes.

"The things in this profile... Are they true...?" Did part of her wish that they weren't? Perhaps some inch of Ciel's mind said the same.

The boy could only nod in response.

Elizabeth nodded back. She approached Ciel with a smile now appearing. She laughed slightly with a trust still placed in her friend that could never leave no matter the facts placed in front of her.

"Then why don't we catch Carmilla so we can get an explanation?"

That trust would be her downfall.


	20. Chapter 20

"You're too slow, Carmilla! Can't you run any faster?" The distant echo of a child's voice snapped the young girl from her deep breathing. She trotted through the thick forest brush with flat shoes that too often found themselves straying behind anyone she might want to become friends with. She gasped for air as her slow pace began to grow faster. She didn't want to keep her friend waiting, after all. Even if her royal blue eyes began to blacken with fatigue and her lungs burned heavily, she would run farther than anyone had before. She would always do so when she had that person waiting for her.

The tall grass tickling her legs from under her dress when accompanied by the thick leaves in the sky spelled for a very dark and desolate section of the forest. However, this little girl knew this part of the forest better than anyone. Any time now, she would start to see the bright sunshine revealing itself as she grew closer to the exit of the scary and lonely place. The sunshine was always waiting for her.

Always.

The light of the sun blinded Carmilla only for a moment before she could see through it. She squinted her pupils, searching for the giggling girl she had been chasing only minutes before.

Only a wide expanse of land was seen. Waving fields of wheat cried their hello with the help of the wind.

Carmilla felt a lonely scowl come to her face as she realized she could not find her sun she had always seen waiting at the end of the dark tunnel.

"Got you!" A loud laugh erupted next to the girl's ear.

Hands wrapped around Carmilla in a hug from behind. Blonde curled pigtails fell over her shoulders before the girl could react. Large green eyes were full of a playfulness only a child could summon. They stared deep into the royal blue, a huge smile always below them.

"Laura!" Carmilla giggled back, her fear of being alone wiped clean off the table.  
"You're so slow, Carmilla! Why don't we play something else?" She suggested. At the sight of her normally serious cousin's smile, Laura could always feel just a bit of accomplishment. The small girl was always frowning. It was nice to see a smile on her face once in a while.

Carmilla nodded, intertwining their fingers. The two girls began to walk towards the distant wheat field.

"Whatever you say, Laura!"

* * *

**She loved me in a completely different way than I loved her. **

** Did she pity me?**

* * *

"You be the man and I'll be Eleonora! I have blonde hair, so I get to be the girl!"

Two girls sat under the shade of an oak tree. The distant waving fields of grain watched on as the lighter haired child skimmed over the book in her hand. She squinted at the pages as though she was trying to memorize the words.

The darker-haired one frowned distastefully.

"Aw, really? But I don't like the man."

Laura looked up from the novel with a slight tilt to her head.  
"Really? And why not?" It wasn't often that her cousin found fault in others. She was strange, Laura knew that for sure.

Carmilla looked to the ground with a slight sadness in her eyes. Her small fingers fumbled around with a splice of grass to occupy her hands.

"'Cause he lied. He told Eleonora he would never love anyone else but her, but he married someone as soon as she died. He lied." She repeated again.

Laura made a face before placing her book to the ground. She leaned her back against the oak tree as her green pupils traced towards the blue sky seen partially through the abundance of emerald leaves. They seemed to wave back to her just as the wheat in the distance spent their days doing. Did they feel sad she never waved back?

"I don't think so. He made her that promise when she was dying 'cause he wanted to console her. He didn't want her dying thinking that he didn't love her. Even though he broke it, that doesn't mean he still doesn't love her. He needed to move on and not keep living in a life that revolved around her being dead."

Laura locked eyes with Carmilla.

"And Eleonora even came down from heaven to tell him she wasn't angry with him. If she went to all that trouble, I really think she was happy he moved on. He was no longer obsessed with her being dead and was able to move on with no bad feelings, and just the happy memories." At the end of this explanation, Laura gave her cousin a smile. She leaned her head back further, closing her eyes.

"So will you be the man now?" She giggled.

A smile soon came across Carmilla's face at the end of these words. She nodded.

"Whatever you say, Laura."

* * *

** That was how we always were. She always encouraged me while looking at the best in the world. Maybe she's the only true optimist I've ever met. **

** I suppose it doesn't matter now. She's gone forever. I caused it. I killed my best friend and the person I loved the most in the world. The person I will never stop loving, even when I cannot remember her. **

** Why did I do it? Was it because I wasn't satisfied? **

** Am I a monster?**

* * *

"We're back, Auntie Karnstein!" Once again, Laura's overwhelming voice was the only thing to be heard. That child truly had the gift of stopping all action with only her loud words.  
The woman rustling in the kitchen stopped her wrinkled hands from fumbling with the various pots and pans. Her Chocolate eyes stared down to the water she had been cutting vegetables in. Her pupils somehow found themselves fixing their gaze on a lonely carrot slice still floating above the others. She did not acknowledge the children entering the small kitchen, nor offer them even a glance.

Carmilla seemed to shrink into a corner at the sight of the woman. Only by seeing her body language, she could read that her mother was in one of her 'moods'. Hopefully the two girls could be outside before Ms. Karnstein could do anything.

Laura approached with a huge smile still to her face.

"Are you cooking still, Auntie? You always make the best stews!" She laughed, earning her a glance from the side. Chocolate pupils stared with indifference to their niece. Finally, she dared to open her chapped lips.

"Laura, have I ever told you how much I enjoy your name?" She smiled slightly at this statement, admiring the small girl with curled pigtails.

Laura could only find a laugh in these words. Her rather outgoing nature contrasted heavily to the girl on the other side of the room trying her best to shrink into a mouse.

"Yes, you have, Auntie. Is it because my name's from a book like Carmilla's?" There wasn't anything in the world this woman loved more than the book Carmilla. Her daughter had even been named after the Vampress, and Laura as the narrator. It was almost laughable how the two girls born in the same year were intertwined with just their names.

Auntie Karnstein nodded slowly. Without moving her pupils from the small child, she addressed her daughter in the distance.

"Karnstein dear, have you been eating well? You seem awfully pale today. I wouldn't want to get you into one of your malnourished moods."

Carmilla nodded quickly, eyes widening.

"L-Laura and I were just playing. I'm tired. That's all. I've been eating, I promise." She defended herself, very well aware of her mother's lying faces that could change without a moment's notice. She had always lived on the tips of her toes, unaware of when the woman she called her mother would be swallowed by an even worse person.

That was the only time when _she _would start talking. Why did she never stop arguing with Karnstein?

Auntie Karnstein nodded as if she accepted the answer. With this, she went back to chopping her vegetables.

The two girls looked to one another, though one seemed to be slightly more outwardly cheerful. Laura ran towards her cousin, grabbing her hand.

"Let's set the table, Carmilla!" She yelled, laugh accompanying it.

And so the three worked in a silence that felt very unsettling only to one person in the room. Her glances over towards her mother yielded nothing but the back of a woman busily chopping into various greens or fruits. Never did her pupils skim across her daughter, and Carmilla could not decide if this was good or bad.

When all were seated, distribution of portions gave Carmilla slightly more of the scarce chunks of meat. She stared down to the drowning hunks with almost a sadness to her eye. Only Laura's talking snapped her out of her state.

The small girl talked with her mouth full, a fair amount of broth bubbling down her mouth as her excited ramblings became clear to Carmilla.

"You know that really pretty house at the East district?" She asked.

"The one several days from here?" Auntie Karnstein took a shot at the words with a guess of her own.

Laura nodded quite excitedly.

"Yeah! Since my brother's getting married to the daughter, he said we can all move in with them! I'll get to live in a castle like the Laura from the book did, Carmilla!" She laughed loudly, unaware of the strained look on the pale girl's face. Her ragged breaths went unnoticed as her expression contorted.

"But it's so far away. You won't be coming over anymore? Does that mean you're leaving? What about us being friends? You said you would never leave." Why couldn't she just keep things the way they were? Her cousin's house wasn't a very far walk from hers, meaning they saw each other almost everyday. Would that have to end?

Laura laughed as she set down her spook.

"You're so silly, Carmilla! Of course I'll be your best friend forever! Why would I ever leave? I'll still come every once in a while, so it's not like I'm never coming back."

**Liar.**

Carmilla's eyes widened as her soup spoon left her fingers. Her heart stopped in her chest as another voice welled into her mind. The condescending voice willed her body to move without choice, forcing her up and to the half-cut vegetables. Her royal blue eyes trailed over the knife still wet from the vegetables it had sliced.

**All my emotions boiled up over those words. I lost control of everything, but I could still see it all. I could hear _her. _Of course I could. Do I ever get any rest? **

** I didn't want to be alone. **

** I didn't want her to leave. **

** I didn't want her to lie to me. **

** She taunted me, calling me weak and insignificant. But what did it matter? What she said was all true. What Carmilla screamed to me as she kept hammering that knife down was all true. I was a weakling incapable of cleansing even my own self. I had to have someone else do it for me. **

** So she erased it all. If I couldn't have her, no memories of her would be remembered. My past was worthless, so I had her stain it all a red I had so often been forced to drink. Isn't that fair?**

** Don't I deserve a life without the person who had loved me the most in the entire world?**

** Even more than myself?**

**Don't I deserve to erase her existence so that I can never relive having my heart shattered?**

******And don't I deserve a life without agony?**

* * *

**No, I don't think I do.**


	21. Chapter 21

Wheels of a carriage ran along the various rocks and dips in this country road. The vehicle rocked back and forth with each small interruption, but nonetheless, it continued to a destination that none on board were aware of. Perhaps the passengers would find it best to continue riding along with no true stopping point. After all, they had been found out, cast aside, and spit out.

A woman in a black dress sat alone on the floor of the carriage. She hugged her knees close to herself, eyes closed as her head leaned to her legs. The tears that had started flowing still hadn't stopped, but her shaking shoulders had. She was numb, through and through.

A blonde-haired man set his gaze to this pitiful woman, offering a small smile to try and lift her spirits.

"What's the matter, my Raven? You've remembered everything. It's great news!"

The woman did not lift her head.

"I've only just remembered of all the people I've killed. Every. Single. One. I didn't want to do it... I was forced to... By _her._" One could only assume she was speaking of the voice plaguing her mind even as she spoke.

It yelled.

It smirked.

It mocked.

And it would never stop.

"Now, that's a lie, My little Raven. How could you even say such a thing?" He laughed, violet eyes trailing to the nearby window.

Carmilla lifted her head to watch his tall figure. Only when she did this did the Viscount catch her eyes. He offered a smile.

"All of those individuals were lucky to have experienced such a wonderful death by a beautiful temptress. Those women would thank you, I'm sure of it. My black as the twilight Raven; You, spent so much time calculating and seeing to the pleasure and beauty of their deaths. How could anyone complain of such a meaningful death?"

The woman shook her head hurriedly

"But it wasn't me! It was Carmilla-"

"That's where you're wrong, my Raven."

The viscount fell to a knee next to her. He cupped her hands gently as his pupils dug straight into her.

"You are Carmilla. You are the beautiful Vampress that longed to feast off of Laura and every girl like her. Even as you were acting as Karnstein, you were her. Can't you see?"

He squeezed her hands tightly.

"You will always be the same woman I met that night. You will always be my Raven flying through the night sky with crimson running down her red lips. You have, and always will be Carmilla."

**Blaming all of your urges on me was never justified. It's only been you. **

The voice of the vampire spoke in agreement to this statement, succeeding in giving Karnstein a headache. The fingers around hers were dropped as the viscount wrapped his hands around his own shoulders. He smiled brightly with a slight blush to his cheeks.

"I remember the night you walked into my life, My Raven. You had feasted so heavily on that woman, only to be forced to jump out of the second story window. Her husband would have found you otherwise. You became my Raven as your black dress billowed in the thick twilight air. I found your body gently colliding with mine as I held you tightly. Just the memory sends a shiver down my spine..!" His whole body shivered.

Carmilla finally found enough self-respect to pick herself off from the floor. She took a seat across from the Viscount, feeling his violet eyes the whole time.

Shame forced the woman to look away.

"Do you.. Ever regret helping me?"

He was always there to help her. Whether it was to offer her a home with a warm meal each day or just planning various social functions for her to look for victims, the Viscount never asked for anything in return. It was almost suspicious.

The Viscount shook his head as his smirk stayed.

"Never would I regret aiding the raven in securing its meal. I simply derive pleasure from seeing the beautiful and almost poetic way you treat your food. You fawn over them for so long before finally biting down. You make them feel so safe before you slit their throats. I never realized death could be so breathtaking before I met you."

With this question answered, the man went back to a simple stare out of the window. The scenery flashing by was sometimes entertaining.

**But he'll never be a victim. Do you suppose that makes him sad?  
**Carmilla shook her head.

_I could never harm him. He's done so much for me. I think of him almost like an older brother or father. _

**Really? He crosses your mind as something else than a meal? How generous. **

_There are plenty of people who aren't only meals to me. _

Images of blonde curls brought into separate pigtails appeared to Carmilla's mind. Her eyebrows furrowed as she began to feel rather faint. Her head spun at the mere thought of the girl, but only a laugh came from the demon in her mind.

**Ha! So you still want that child! I _was_ right! You're a monster who can think nothing of feelings and only for hunger. **

And she was right. Carmilla knew all too well she was right.

**Just give up the act and partake in the forbidden fruit. If you love her as much as you let off, then why not give her a death that made her life worth living? Let her become one with you forever so that she can never leave. **

"Aleister..."

The man's eyes trailed away from his window as her locked them with a deep and dark royal blue. For a long time in a while, an equally deep smirk sat below these pupils. Carmilla crossed her legs before ushering a single command. A confidence only ushered by a vampress was now conveyed with a human woman's voice.

"The Phantomhive household... I would like to see that young girl again. I wish to love her like no one has before. Could you make that happen?" She tilted her head slightly, even in knowing he would never refuse her.

A smile spread over the Viscount's lips. He nodded once before his eyes once again found themselves skimming the countryside.

"Yes, I suppose I can."

Carmilla's pupils joined Aleister's as they glanced to the appearing sun in the horizon.

**Elizabeth Midford, this may be the only way I can show my love to you. I wonder... **

** Will you be so ignorant to it when I spell it in these actions? **


	22. Chapter 22

"Shall I get the stakes ready, My Lord?" Sebastian glanced down to his young master with a smirk to his face. Obviously, the man was enjoying this case more than he let off.

Ciel's royal blue eyes shot bullets. He shook off this statement as he settled to Elizabeth.

The girl sat across from him at the table, but her eyes remained off in the distance. She was either deep in thought or scared senseless. Ciel couldn't be sure of which one he would prefer. He sighed.

"Elizabeth, now that Carmilla has remembered-"

"You suppose I should go home because she'll be after me?"

She turned to lock eyes with him. The sad smile highlighting her face spoke more information than her words possibly could. Lizzy shook her head.

"I'm not leaving this case, Ciel. Whatever anyone says of Carmilla, I'll always know her as the person she was when she was..." She smiled to herself.

"When she was just a lonely girl looking for a friend. I'll always remember her as that, no matter what happens. I can't abandon her until I know if she really is the way I'll remember her as." She laughed with just a bit of shame.

"That doesn't really make sense, does it?"

Sebastian placed a steaming cup of tea in front of the girl. He held the tray over his chest as he nodded to her. His smirk met her eyes as his small explanation of her words began.

"It makes perfect sense to me, Lady Elizabeth. No matter how this case ends, you will always remember her for the Carmilla that you perceived as the true one, and not the fake she turned out to be. However, you also want to see this 'fake' Carmilla for your own eyes, for curiosity's sake. Am I right to assume so?"

Elizabeth let out a simple nod before turning to Ciel for his reaction.

"So you see, Ciel, I don't want to let go before I know all of the truth."

"Even if you already know how you'll remember her?" He narrowed his eyes accusingly.  
Once again Lizzy nodded.

"Yes. Now what are we going to do?" She jumped right back into the situation, indifferent to the opinion of her fiance.

Ciel's eyes trailed towards Sebastian with his usual boredom placed in the pupils. He had already told his butler of the plan, so what was the use in saying it again? It was just a waste of breath.

Sebastian took the hint. He cleared his breath to grab the attention of the lady.

"Because of Lady Karnstein's apparent infatuation with you, we'll be assuming she will arrive to the Phantomhive manor in the next few days. And we'll also be assuming she will strike at night. Because of this..."

The plan Ciel Phantomhive had crafted covered quite a few possible situations, all of which Elizabeth had never thought of. She simply nodded along, taking in all of the information.

The boy simply sat there, wondering if she was actually understanding half of the plan they would enact before catching their prey.

He could only hope so.


	23. Chapter 23

A room isolated and farthest from all of the others was locked tightly. The lock could never hope to set the door free from the inside of the room, as the it was located in the hallway. It wasn't paranoia; just a measure to be taken.

One entering this bedroom could make out various hung dresses and expensive shoes, even if they were to come in a darkness cast by the night. Based on these items, and the small lump in the luxurious bed, that person could assume a noble girl was residing under the covers.

However, once that visitor dared to stir this person, a very different reality would be met.

Royal blue eyes would glare up, short blue-grey hair strewn across the pupils, as it hadn't been brushed yet.

You do know what they say about assumptions, don't you?  
Despite the look that would be on this Earl's face, the wrong guess was the very fact he placed his entire plan upon. If the one coming after Elizabeth would mistake her room for the place where she slept, he could catch them considerably easier without placing his fiance in danger. With Sebastian out of sight, all that needed to be done was wait.

And wait he did.

Fatigue was near to taking Ciel as he waited underneath the covers of the bed. His eyes drooped, threatening to close, but a single noise cut through his exhaustion.

Creeping steps of heels shook all doubt from his mind as to his plan's effectiveness. He narrowed his eyes, tucking himself closer into the covers.

Based on where the noise was originating, Ciel could assume the individual had scaled the manor and cracked open the terrace door.

The heels clicking against the wooden-paneled floors grew in sound as the person moved closer and closer to Ciel's side. The footsteps ceased just behind him, telling the boy this vampire bent on securing her infatuation was standing over him. Minutes were spent in the eery silence of the two, causing Ciel's nerves to bend. He swallowed softly, which seemed far too loud in his perspective.

_What is she doing?_

Seconds grew to minutes as Carmilla kept her stare pointed at the lump of cloth on the bed.

Was she ever going to make a move? Or did she intend to continue staring until the end of time?

Ciel's patience left him as he sprung from under the covers. The pistol he gripped tightly in his hands faced outwards to any threat Carmilla might be.

The light cloth whipped into the air around the woman, but the face he had expected to see was not present.

A scared expression hung under blonde hair tucked tightly into a bun. This girl barely into her teens avoided the Earl's stare, muttering in a low voice.

"I'm s-sorry... The Viscount sent me. I didn't have.. A choice." No doubt a servant to Alesiter. The way she kept out of contact with his eyes, and the rather frilly maid uniform gave Ciel no doubt to her occupation.

The Lord crunched his teeth together as he lowered his gun.

Ciel strode past her as a dim reality hit him.

They knew.

Those two had figured out his plan and used it to their advantage. Now both Sebastian and him were locked in a room half-way across the mansion from Elizabeth. They were probably already there!

"Sebastian! Get out here!" Ciel scoffed loudly to the air, sending a shake to the maid. She stepped back just a few strides, as the Lord was quite intimidating up close.

Her simple steps knocked her back into a hard chest that seemed just a bit too muscular.

The girl glanced back, eyes meeting the stare of a beauty she would never think to see in all of her mortal days. A deep red maroon with a seductive touch stared deep into her Laurel Green eyes. In just meeting his gaze, she felt a slight blush to her cheeks. His smirk only reminded her of the close proximity the two were in. The maid backpedaled as her stare turned to the floor.

Sebastian kept his intense gaze aimed at her figure for perhaps one too many minutes before he ultimately let out a small chuckle.

_How very ironic. __In all this time, all she needed was for you to look up. _

With his entertainment taken care of, he turned back to Ciel for any possible orders.

"Take down the door and find Lizzy! Make sure nothing happens to her! This is an order!" He shouted desperately.

Only one answer would come from the demon's mouth.

"Yes, My Lord."

If anything happened to Elizabeth because of his plan, he could never forgive himself. He had worked so hard to ensure her smiles would never end, but now the danger was the girl herself ending.

Sebastian stepped towards the door, eyes focused quite intently. He readied his arm in front of himself, squeezing the fist several times.

His heavy footed steps increased in alternation as the butler picked up speed. His full charge ram of the door broke the hinges from their rusted position, bringing the entire piece to a halt in the hallway.

Ciel jogged out of the room, his eyes skimming the walls of the manor to see any possible threats. As his examination ended, his feet swung out, one after another. His heavy breaths seemed to beg into the night air, 'Please be safe'.

* * *

Elizabeth lie in her bed awake, unable to lull herself into a dreamless sleep. No matter how many different animals she counted, her thoughts always found themselves trailing back towards the dark-haired sick woman. She couldn't wrap her mind around just how she felt about her. Did she pity her? Hate her? Perhaps she was just afraid.

Elizabeth blinked her evergreen eyes, agreeing with herself.

_Yes, I am afraid._

A cool breeze ruffled through the girl's night dress, chilling her to the bone. At first, Elizabeth found it best to ignore this wind and focus on becoming warm. A realization soon hit her that cut even deeper than the milky night air.

She hadn't left any windows open.

Wide emerald eyes trailed towards the distant terrace door in a terror she had never felt before.

_So afraid..._

Standing in the middle of a moon hung in the low sky was a woman cutting the light in half. She stared over, not a single word accompanying her smile.

**My love... We can be one once again. **

** Wouldn't you love that? **


	24. Chapter 24

In the ever-twirling petals of a twilight turned to a bitter darkness, she stood. Her black dress highlighted a trim figure, truly showcasing her stature as a slim and agile raven.

The wind blowing a gentle breeze swept blue-grey hair into its soft streams. The straight locks billowed around royal blue eyes staring deep into an evergreen forest.

The woman stood still in the frame of the terrace door for many minutes, a longing smile facing the lone girl on the bed. It was a happy stare that conveyed nothing but a deep love.

Finally, words were able to arrive to Elizabeth's lips.

"Carmilla..." Was all she seemed to be able to summon.

The woman strode slowly towards the bed, her heels clicking against the wooden paneling.

Carmilla took a seat next to Elizabeth, admiring her eyes shining in the silver moon strewn in from the open terrace door. All the woman could do was smile.

"Lizzy. It's so nice to be with you again after all that happened."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes questioningly.

"Carmilla, I'm afraid I don't understand."

What was she doing here? Why did she find the need to appear from the terrace if all she needed to do was knock?

"What is on your mind?" She laughed as if the girl was being silly.

Elizabeth retracted her legs from under the covers. She clutched her knees quite closely as if she were uncomfortable.

"All the things written on those documents... Are they true? Did all of those horrible things happen to you..?"

Carmilla shook her head, smirk staying.

"Well, I suppose they didn't get the whole truth. My mother wasn't the one to kill my cousin."

Lizzy's eyes widened at the realization Carmilla had led her to. The worst part had to be the expression on the woman's face. She was... Smiling. Was she proud?

Carmilla nodded with a small chuckle.

"And my fiance? I caught him in bed with a servant. It was so satisfying to watch those cut marks drain all of the blood from him and that butler. How scandalous it must have been to find their naked corpses together in bed. But I would never do that to you."

Her pale hand reached out gently, cupping Elizabeth's cheek.

The royal blue eyes softened.

"I would never give you such a meaningless death."  
Her gently closing eyes felt the warm wind die down as she leaned forward. Her lips touched the soft pink mouth of the girl for an everlasting second. Carmilla retracted soon after to see the reaction to the innocent action.

Perhaps the saddest fact of this scene was Carmilla convincing herself these words and actions were merely casual exchanges. Maybe that was to explain her confused stare pointed at Elizabeth's wide eyes. Why did she look so scared?

"Elizabeth..?" Carmilla reached out to the girl only to have her hand swatted away. The soft cheek in her hand left as Lizzy crawled backwards. The glaring green pupils hurt the vampress far more than she would have liked.

"Don't touch me! You're not Karnstein!" She yelled in terror.

Carmilla's smile left as her hand dropped to the mattress. Any love present in her eyes was now indifferent to the scene. She felt a numbness that radiated at her core and deadened all nerves. Just as the kiss had been, her cold expression stared into Elizabeth for an eternity trapped in several minutes.

Out of the darkness sprung one of Carmilla's hands. She held fast to Lizzy's wrist, shoving the girl onto her back.

Carmilla took position over her prey, royal eyes looking down without reaction to the various yells of the girl.

"S-Stop! Let go of me!" Elizabeth's right arm flailed in the air, hitting Carmilla's hand and wrist. Even her nails piercing the vampress' skin did not shake the expression on her face. Her knees dug into Elizabeth's thighs, pinning her further into the bed.  
An eery silence filled the room to accompany the stare Carmilla gave to the girl.

"Why are you... Crying?" Carmilla saw the tears trailing from the emerald eyes as they were highlighted by the milky rays of the moon, but for some reason, she couldn't wrap her head around the reason for them.

"You're scaring me. I just want you to leave; you're not Karnstein!" Elizabeth sobbed loudly.

The grip on her wrist did not soften. It only grew stronger as the royal blue's intensity did. Carmilla smiled harshly and without any joy.

"That's right, I'm not. I'm Carmilla, and I devoured Karnstein in one bite. I'm a monster who's mother wanted to keep in a cage. I'm not the woman who was content with longing eyes and faint memories. I want more than that..."

She leaned down further, their faces mere inches from one another.

"I want to give you a death filled with love and meaning. I want you to gasp my name with your last breath."

Tears welled in Carmilla's eyes, though she didn't seem to notice. They dropped to Elizabeth's cheeks, mixing with the liquid terror in her eyes.

Carmilla inhaled deeply.

"And I want to love you like no one has ever done before. Is that too much to ask..?"


	25. Chapter 25

Elizabeth's free hand continued to pound down on Carmilla's wrist, but the woman ignored this act of defiance. She stared down indifferently to Lizzy's expression, her grip on her wrist tightening ever more.

Elizabeth cried out, pain swelling the tears in her eyes.

"Let go of me! Let go! Ciel! Ciel, please come help me!" Her cries seemed to be in vain, as no shuffle of feet was heard from outside of the room. An eery silence only further blurred Lizzy's eyes with tears. She turned back to Carmilla, her pupils wide with fear.

There was a deep cut through the entire room, shattering the entire atmosphere and succeeding in stopping Elizabeth's heart. It was a simple object gripped tightly in the hand Carmilla rose up. The girl pinned on the bed could see scared eyes looking back at her from the steel reflection of the blade. It was only the smile coming from Carmilla's lips that made the girl realize those were her own eyes. Just how much farther could they open up to truly showcase her immense and inescapable terror?

"NO! Carmilla! STOP!" She squirmed in the grip, working her way from under the legs stabbing into her thighs. With her feet freed, she was able to kick the appendages in the vampire's face. Though it did put Elizabeth's skin in danger of being sliced, she decided it to be best to clean up after a few cuts rather than her lifeless body.

A hard kick struck Carmilla squarely in the face, causing her to momentarily release Lizzy from her grip.

The small girl took this time as a blessing and used it to her advantage. She rolled herself from the bed and onto the ground. The hard impact knocked the air out of her lungs, stopping her momentum. Elizabeth recovered for several seconds on the ground just below the bed.

Sharp nails latched onto the girl's ankle, ripping the skin and sending a cold shiver of pain up her spine. Elizabeth gasped in pain before darting her head backwards to the woman throwing herself across the bed just to keep her from crawling to safety.

Carmilla held the foot in her cold hands, squeezing it harder than she had Elizabeth's ankle. A small yelp from the girl was heard as she was yanked backwards.

Elizabeth felt a frenzy kick in as she clawed to the wooden-paneled flooring. She was quickly sliding across the ground and back towards the bed, but her nails managed to catch a certain panel that had yet to be completely nailed-down. Her teeth clenched tightly as her fists turned white from the strength she put into holding on. For the moment, she could go against the brute-like strength her antagonizer was displaying. Despite Carmilla's looks, the woman was quite strong. Perhaps this was the beast finally coming out to play.

"Elizabeth, if you're not going to play fair, why should I?" Carmilla's laugh sent a worrisome brows to Lizzy, but she was oblivious to just what the woman meant.

A deep carving pain lit up the sole of Elizabeth's foot. It dug deep into her skin, spilling a red crimson down her calf. The knife prodded around in her foot, searching and digging so deeply the pain was too much to bare. This sudden torture released her fingers from the panel as she screamed out in pain.

Once again, Elizabeth was being dragged up to the bed. She whimpered and fought, but any large movements only drove Carmilla to twist the knife farther in. Would she rather be tortured before she must die?

Elizabeth was given a similar position below Carmilla as before, this time, she held the edge of the bed in agony over the pain being inflicted to her. How could she have seen this woman as anything but a monster? How was she able to see a normal human being on the inside when this smiling monster was sitting just below?

The knife held in Carmilla's hand rose upwards, aimed directly to the girl's throat. Any casual smile on the woman's face was now replaced with a more sadistic tune that thrived in the activities she was engaging in. She laughed once more.

"Are you so ignorant to my feelings now..?"


	26. Chapter 26

"Elizabeth!" Ciel's loud voice shook the entire hallway of his betrothed's resting chambers, but he heard not a woman's reply. Instead, a more arrogant and deep tone shook his body.

"I'm afraid my Raven is with the young lady. Perhaps you'll be better off returning in the morning when she's finished." The steady clicking heels of a certain Viscount stopped Ciel's path with the distant door. His eyes flashed to the long saber held at the man's side before a glare settled on Aleister.

"I have no time for this. Why don't you get your pounds ready to pay off Scotland Yard with?" The door was so close, yet it seemed to far. Was she alright? Was she even still alive? That certain question shook the Phantomhive's core. He turned to Sebastian with his usual intense hatred already burning on a royal blue hearth.

"Deal with the Viscount while I get Elizabeth. That is an order!" With this phrase, Ciel ran off further down the hallway to the door he entered everyday. It would be the door on the opposite side of the hallway. It was the one with the slightly worn knob that had long been used and smudged. What would he find when he opened it?

His fingers latched to the brass, and as he began to pull on a very strong lock, a stupid realization came to his mind.

Didn't Sebastian have all of the keys?

Ciel cursed to himself loudly as his mind came to a small traffic jam. Did he have enough time to run back and grab those hunks of metal? What would losing those precious moments entail? What could he lose in his simple mistake?

Sounds of a slight struggle within the room sent off pin-pricks in Ciel's hands and feet. His eyes widened as he threw himself to the door.

"Lizzy! Elizabeth, are you alright!?" His shattering voice cracked like bent glass falling to a paneled flooring.

Several seconds passed by with no voice escaping from the room. It was a deadly silence only filled with the occasional bump or slight shuffle. In those seconds, the Lord had never cursed himself so freely and harshly.

"Ciel! Ciel..!" Shrieks ran up his spine as a shot through the dark. The Earl Phantomhive pressed himself harshly to the door as if he could diffuse through it if he try hard enough. Alas, this action only muffled the sobs from within.

Never had the Earl felt so useless than in the moment he could not protect the only smile still in his life.

A distant shout from behind became a church bell of salvation to Ciel. It rang heavily throughout the air, sending his hands searching to his pockets and fumbling with the most important item to ever be crafted.

"In your left pocket, Master!" Was all the boy needed to hear to know he could see what had become of his beloved. The key he hadn't noticed being stuffed into his pocket shook heavily as he pressured himself to stick it to the lock. A simple twist was all that he needed now.

The door swung open to the chilling night air let in by an open terrace door. It worked its way around the scene of the room, highlighting two still young girls on a bed. It wrapped around them, ushering Ciel's royal blue eyes to the scene he would never have hoped to see, or even think of in all of his years of living.

His heart stopped; his breath became caught in the seductive grasp of the breeze. It hung in the open for several minutes before he allowed himself to breathe a single word.

"Elizabeth."


	27. End

Her emerald green eyes streamed down tears that were harsh and terrified. They mixed with the blood dripping from above, diluting the mixture as it stained her white nightgown. The horrible red dripped down her face, smearing with the tears and even sometimes making it's way into her crying mouth.

Elizabeth's hand thrust upwards into the sky, yet it was not alone. Gripped in her tight fingers was a rapier rivaling that of her height. It also felt the crimson liquid streaming down its steel, though Ciel doubted that was something it had never experienced before.

Part of the sword seemed to disappear as it embedded itself deep into the chest of the woman still on top of Elizabeth. She clutched her abdomen in pain and shock that was reflected deeply in her royal blue eyes. Was an ounce of betrayal wrapped in those pupils as well?

Elizabeth's hands shook with a strength she had never shown before. However, in a few moments of time, this strength gave out. She pushed the body above hers towards the side of the bed, dropping her head in exhaustion as she did so.

The sick thud of Carmilla's draining body rang throughout the air as an end to madness that had so occupied her mind. She landed to her stomach, ramming the rapier deeper into her flesh. She sobbed out in pain, contorting her face in agony.  
Despite her injury and the new tears trailing down her cheeks, Carmilla rose herself slightly above the paneled flooring. Her shaking hands pulled herself slowly to the door in an army style of movement.

**I-I can't... Not like... This...**

Her heavy gasps rang out in the air, only stopped by the sudden and violent cough she sprayed downwards. Upon glancing down, she was made aware of just how mortal she was. The red now dripping from her lips tasted so foreign, despite how much she had been forced to drink all of her life.

This revelation only fueled Carmilla forward. She sobbed heavily as she placed one hand in front of another repeatedly. The light streaming in from the door seemed to be her destination, but what would she stand to gain by getting there?

**There is no happy ending for me anymore. I deserve all of this. I did all of these horrible things, all the while blaming it on others around me. This is my punishment, and I accept it. But...**

Carmilla's hand reached towards the light of the doorway, her strength fading from the appendage. The tears streaming down her pale cheeks dropped off to the ground, mixing with the lake of crimson just below her.

**But can't I see my love once more before I get sent to the depths of hell..? Can even a demon like I be given the least bit of sympathy?**

Carmilla's head dropped to the ground along with her hand. She sobbed just short of the door frame in defeat.

**No, I guess I don't...**

The clicking of heels accompanied the familiar shout of a faithful maid. Her bouncy curls moved quickly with her pounding steps, mirroring that of waving wheat forever saddened by the two girls ignoring them. The maid fell to her knees, pupils scanning her master. One could be sure the expression of worry and sadness carved into her face could never be fake.

**Who... Is that..?**

Carmilla lie face-down on the wooden-paneling, her arms lifelessly hung in front of her.

The young maid glanced her eyes over her master quickly. She reached out towards Carmilla, hesitating for only a moment. She held the woman's hand tightly, using it to wipe her own tears.

"L-Lady Carmilla..!" She cried out, squeezing the fingers of her mistress.

A slight stir from Karnstein worked the servant's hopes up for only a moment, as the woman found only the strength to lift her head.

Blood streamed from the lips of a pale vampress. The black dress often highlighted in a milky moonlight was now damp with a crimson that had forever haunted the woman. It was a dress that had often swayed in a gentle and lonely happiness, but it was reduced to a stained rag. The very little color that would usually occupy Karnstein's face was now drained to a pure white. In all, she was a very pathetic sight.

Despite this, the young maid did not avert her eyes. She only grasped the hand tighter, rubbing the skin on her cheek. Her eyes locked with Karnstein's for the very first time, widening the royal blue pupils. The blood that was once numb now chilled her to the bone as she made a very startling conclusion.

**Could it be..?**

A laurel-green color was shining brightly in the maid's eyes. It was a color that the woman had not seen in so many years.

It was a color she often mistook for a slightly lighter evergreen shade.

It was a color that brushed away all loneliness and sadness.

It was the only color she could remember when she read 'Eleonora' in the deep of the night.

It was the color of the innocent childhood her one and only cousin had given her.

Most importantly, it had been the shade of color vested in Laura's eyes.  
Why was such a shade full of genuine love and concern looking at her in this very moment? Why was it sobbing and holding her hand like she had been cherished?

How had she not seen it all this time? The maid that had always been with her all parts of the day possessed such a cherished colour that Karnstein could never hope to forget. Was it because she was always glancing away? But why?

The maid narrowed her eyes, streaming the salty tears further down her cheeks. She sniffed, shaking her head.

She loved her master so very dearly. She had seen the love and kindness that everyone had always overlooked. She had been witness to the loneliness this person had experienced when she assumed no one had been looking. How was this fair to her? Why didn't she deserve a happy ending like everyone else? Why was it an unspoken rule to keep your distance in the death of an enemy? Do they not deserve sympathy or love even in their dying moments?

The young maid buried her eyes deeper into the woman's arm.

Second chances were fleeting, but this was something entirely different.

It was a love far too deep to be stopped by mere death.

And that was exactly what Karnstein saw in this moment.  
The noble-woman felt yet more tears trailing down her cheeks as she reached out her other hand. However, this liquid was no longer of defeat. It was a more bitter-sweet taste that trailed down the blood streaming from her mouth.

The hand reaching towards the maid's face skimmed the skin lightly with only the most devoted smile to Karnstein's face. She sniffed before cupping her cheek.

"W-what's... Your name?" She asked softly as the strength faded from her hand. Her sight grew dim as the blonde curls once again lunged forward in her fleeting life.

The small girl gripped the dropping hand, bringing it to her cheek as the other was. She sniffed harshly as a sob rocked her shoulders.

"L-Lenora. My name is Lenora Aimee." She gasped for breath as the cold fingers became limp. Her large emerald eyes darted towards the pale face becoming left of a spirit.

Karnstein glanced up for a last moment, bringing the two into an eye-contact that they could only wish would last a life-time. Her blue lips parted slowly as a small laugh escaped them.

"Of course... It is... Hey, Lenora..." Her head sank to the ground as her words became muffled under her hair. Karnstein's royal blue eyes saw the world for a last time with the only friend she had ever truly possessed being her main focus. A steady grey faded into a lifeless black in only a few seconds. A single question rang in the milky night air as she breathed the last of her breaths.

"Do you... Ever think we'll meet again..?"

**You made my life meaningful in death. This death is what made my horrible and torturous life worth living, despite everything. You found me so quickly after I had been searching so long for you. **

** I wonder... **

** In another world where we me****e****t on different circumstances...**

** Would we still be friends? **


End file.
